Draco Malfoy and the First Life
by TommyxDime
Summary: [Book 5 in the 'Draco Malfoy and the... SERIES] What is Draco going to do? He knows Sirius is going to die, but should he save him? He might ruin the future, there's too many possibilities. What happens when Draco starts to reveal more of his past, but the bad parts? "Death Eaters are bad!" Sirius bellowed. The both of us squaring off at each other. "Death Eaters should die right
1. Introduction

Happy Christmas everyone! It's amazing to be back and I hope you all are prepared for this book, I spent 5 months planning this out, I had to purchase a new notebook because I filled in my previous one. So I am back…. It feels good.

I've been active on Wattpad; some of you are new, some of you have been here since that start, when I first decided to make this series from Draco's perspective. And I've got to admit, I love this. Everytime someone comments on how much they really enjoy the books I write, I really do light up with joy. I want to thank you all today for keeping up with me and waiting a good 5 months since I last wrote.

So, for people who have forgotten, what's happened so far?

Draco and Harry are dating, I realise that they are 13 and young, pretty naive as well… but I couldn't wait.

The 'Marauders 2.0' if you'd like to call them that, have turned themselves into Animagus and in the last book, **Draco Malfoy and the Marauders Reunion** , we got to see Harry's transformation. He's a puppy version of Sirius Black's Grim.

I guess you can tell that there are a lot of faults with the Subconscious Conscious charm. Draco can't drink potions or he may dematerialise. He also isn't allowed venom entering his body, like the **Basilisk's Venom** book. Draco also can't use Portkeys and he can't apparate.

I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for this book, I really enjoyed writing this. There will be some tear-jerking moments. I've tried to stick closer to the book, now that I've borrowed one from the library, it's weird re-reading the story. It's holding the book in my hands and essentially like holding my childhood, it's like I got slapped in the face by nostalgia. I do want some movie parts in there as well for people who haven't actually read the books.

It's complicated, I had to take into account that some of you guys haven't read the books and won't entirely remember what's going on. Also, some of you guys really want this to be purely 'book-based' I guess… I needed to find a silver lining between all that.

So this book will somehow intertwine between book and movie so that it doesn't get quite as confusing. There are some movie parts in the Goblet of Fire that I just hated, like Ron's cold demeanor to Harry not being explained. Like come on! Ron is ready to sacrifice himself for a boy he's only known for 4 3 years. Hermione in the movies, seems to take Ron's side a lot when in reality she was so much more independent. Then there is the whole ' _ **calmly'**_ situation with Dumbledore. You know what I mean?

Hope you guys love it as much as I did writing it!

P.S. get your earphones/headphones ready because I've got the soundtrack coming in.


	2. Chapter 1

"Number 4… number 4..." I whispered to myself. Finding number four Privet Drive was, I admit, a lot more harder than I originally thought. Why do all Muggle houses look the same on this street? A force pulled me back and I fell over into a puddle. Looking back at what tripped me up, I saw a rock that had caught into the wheel of my grey suitcase. "Of course..." I muttered darkly.

When I looked around my surroundings I saw it. A small gold number '4' metal plate. I found it! I knew I would, yes. Rushing up, I ran to the door and knocked eagerly, awaiting for someone to open the door. Slowly the plain white door opened to reveal the messy haired boy that was Harry Potter. His face brightened eagerly as he saw me, I smiled and opened my arms, to which he jumped into. I spun him around and laughed, "good to see you to Harry!" I chuckled.

"Dray," the shorter boy whispered, he looked up into my eyes and smiled brightly. I leaned down and kissed him, moaning at the sweet taste. I've missed this.

"Boy! Who's at the door?" We let go suddenly and looked over to see a pudgy man waddled his way through a narrow corridor to see us.

"Vernon?" I whispered. Harry nodded, his face paled only the slightest as his uncle finally came out of the door. I composed myself and gave the man a hard stare, the Malfoy way. "Names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, I'm Harry boyfriend." I could hear Harry gasp and shy away behind me as his uncle looked about ready to explode. Purple veins bulging in his meaty head.

"Darling, who is it?" a thin woman stepped out from behind Vernon looking me up and down. I was wearing some black trousers, a dark green button up and a sleek and tidy coat. She seemed impressed, I was glad. I may hate Malfoy's but I definitely did learn a few things in that Manor, one was to always create great impressions out of thin air. Especially if you have wet mud on your trouser knees.

"This is the freaks _boyfriend_!" Vernon spat. I could feel my eye twitch, what did he just call Harry?

"Freak?" I whispered clearly in the air. Vernon and his wife paled incredibly as I brought out my wand and pointed it to his throat. "Freak?" I exclaimed, louder. "This, _freak_ is my boyfriend. Also the saviour of the wizarding and muggle community alike. Call him a freak one more time and I won't hesitate to kill." my voice dropping low enough for them to understand.

"Dray…" Harry clasped my hand and rubbed my back, soothing me only the slightest.

"I'll be staying over for two days, so if you'll bring my bags. Oh, and Vernon?" the frightened man tremble, as he turned to look at me, "I don't want to see your face in that time." I smirked as he nodded furiously. I stepped past them and dragged Harry along with me, Harry brought me up to his room blushing slightly.

"So this is my room. It used to be room where Dudley kept his old toys… but it's mine now. So…" Harry looked at me as I took in his room.

"Dudley? Your cousin?" I asked, he nodded. I went over to him and brought him in for a hug. "I've missed this." I confessed.

"How did you- I thought you were with Blaise." Harry asked, tilting his head and looking up at me for an explanation.

"Yeah I don't actually have a good reason to be here. I just remembered how you used to talk about your Aunt's house and how much you hated it-" I waved my arms around, "-here. So I decided to come over, spend two days here with you. Make it less of a hell-hole for you considering you mentioned how your Aunt hates bad impressions. I knew she'd want to make me feel comfortable as a guest even if I am a wizard. So, I decided to come. After all we only get to spend two days here and then the Weasley's come here to take us to the Burrow-"

My explanation was cut short as Harry placed his lips over mine. I smiled into the kiss and grabbed his waist pulling the now shorter boy closer to me. We pulled apart too quickly for my liking and soon settles down. Harry was straddling my hips when a boy, who resembled a fat walrus came in with my bags. When he saw my arms around Harry's waist and Harry's fingers in my now messy hair he blushed till his whole face went red and ran out of the room.

Hmm, I thought, interesting. We decided that I didn't really need to unpack anything since we both would be leaving to the Weasley burrow in 2 days time and decided to stay in Harry's room.

"Have you heard anything about Padfoot?" Harry asked, his head rest on my chest as we both stared at the television. Padfoot was Sirius Black, a wrongly accused 'serial killer' and Harry's last family. I realised that Harry used Sirius as his excuse to scare of Vernon. Talking about the man; Vernon was in the kitchen talking in hush whispers to his wife, and Dudley… he decided to stay in his room. I looked at the television and sighed.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard," I stated, Harry got up and looked down at me. I sighed and stared back into his green eyes. I took off his glasses and placed them over my eyes. My vision immediately going blurry. "The Ministry raided Moony's house, it was like they _just_ remembered that Sirius and Moony's relationship. Anyway Sirius wasn't found, must of run away when the officials came. Anyway he's on the run and Moony doesn't really have much of a house. So he's looking for a new one." I watched Harry's blurry form take his glasses of my eyes and put them on himself. I sighed as Harry stared emotionless at the muggle television. I brought him down to me and kissed his forehead. Trying to bring as much comfort to him than most.

Harry buried his head in my neck, his glasses poking my ear. I held him as he started to shake. Guilt producing from my chest, not from Harry, not from Sirius but from the tape recorder in my bags, upstairs.

" _No one shall die tonight… tomorrow though? Eh. Options way out." I shrugged and turned to Peter. "Confession time, admit it. You killed James? But how? I want to know." I turned to my pocket and pressed record, thank you Hermione for showing me muggle things._

" _Yes I killed James, I-I didn't want to I promised." both Sirius and Remus growled, "Just before James died, he and Sirius decided to make me the secret keeper. I tipped them off to Voldemort and faked my own death so that Sirius would be sent to Azkaban. I, Peter Pettigrew am Voldemort's true ally and I will bring him back to life!" He squeaked. I pressed stop and smirked._

" _Thank you for your time and cooperation, Harry, Sirius, Remus; let's take him to the castle. A dementor's kiss is in order."-_

I clutched onto Harry harder. God I have it! The reason Sirius Black is innocent but I can't use it. I have to wait, for the right moment, the right time. Sirius was too unstable, it hurt to say that… but it was true. Having only his animagus form to keep him sane for the past 12 years? I needed to make sure Sirius remembered who he was before the death of Harry's parent.

"It's not fair Dray. He didn't kill my parents or those muggles." Harry got and looked at the wall darkly, "it's that stupid rats fault! I'll kill hi-"

"No! Harry, stop. Remember what happened last time, you hated Sirius so much that you wanted to kill last year, remember? You need to let go of this anger, it'll get you nowhere. I know."

Harry sighed and looked at me begrudgingly, "I hate how right you are," he said. I smirked and pulled him down for a kiss, mumbling and 'I know.'


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to Harry thrashing in my arms. Startled, that definitely woke me up. I looked down at Harry who was whimpering, his face contorted into pain, I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't go for anything. I rolled my eyes, this is going to be a weird wake-up call. I breathed hard and place my lips on Harry's, he tried to push me away, air clutching helplessly against my lungs. Harry finally opened his eyes and I let go.

I let him hug me tightly, burying his face in my collarbone as I pulled his closer to me. He was breathing hard and I was starting to worry. "Harry? Can you tell me what happened" I asked the smaller boy. He sniffed and gazed into my eyes. I placed a small kiss over his scar and got up to turn on the lights.

"It w-was a bad dream," he mumbled, holding the duvet closer to his shaking form.

"What was it about?" I asked, knowing exactly what it was about.

"N-not sure. There was a man and he died, I-it was like I was there. It felt so real- argh!" he hissed, eyes squinting as he brought his hand to his scar. I raced over to him and took his arm away, his scar started to open, the pale skin that marked Harry's scar started to turn red, soon fading into what would appear to be a scab. "Is it bad?" I looked at Harry and smiled encouragingly, shaking my head.

I counted the little edges of his scar… 7. It looked cool to be honest, I never understood why Potter chose to hide it, but Harry? Knowing him, I know realise why Potter did half the things that he did during our years hating on eachother. "I think you should tell someone," I said honestly. Harry seemed surprised at this idea but nodded anyway.

"I can't tell Hermione or Ron now though. It'll ruin the rest of the summer… even if summer's almost finished. Do you think I should tell Sirius?" He peered into my eyes. I thought for a moment. Last time Potter wrote a letter to Sirius, the man came back to England. I don't need that stress especially this year… but we've decided to become Animagus this year as well.

During our second, it seemed like a pretty cool idea to try to become Animagus. An animagus is the ability to turn into an animal, only one that you can't choose yourself. Hermione was put in charge of the whole ordeal, which meant that we had to follow her orders throughout the whole process. It was alright until we were forced to hold a mandrake leaf in our mouths for a whole month, had to use a black board that we carried around to make sure we didn't speak. Mandrake leaves stick! Anyway, Harry was the only one who was able to turn into his Animagus form. His was a puppy version of Sirius's Grim. It's cute and all until you realise that Harry and Sirius both share the same Animagus. I can't handle two Sirius's, I can't even handle one. That man scares me, especially since he knows that Harry and I are dating.

The only reason Harry should tell Sirius about his scar hurting is so that Sirius is here to teach Hermione, Ron and I about our shifting. Harry's actually really good at shifting in and out, apparently he's been learning to do it during these six weeks of summer holidays.

"Dray," Harry called, I escaped my daydream and looked back at the boy who had a letter in his hands. "I'm going to mail Sirius. Hopefully nothing bad happens."

I smirked, I couldn't help myself, "hopefully, nothing _serious_ happens." Harry grinned and shot my playful glare.

"You just had to, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

The next day it occurred to me that no one in this family actually ate anything. "So, Aunt P, what's with the food?" I asked, holding up the slice of grapefruit that she cut up for me.

"Duddy-kins is on a diet." She said, not looking me in the ey. But I could see the ghostly smile behind her eyes as I called her Aunt P.

"He got told off at his school. They want him to eat healthier, maybe that would help his case." Harry whispered, I made an 'o' with my lips and nodded. I looked at Dudley and saw how annoyed he was at the grapefruit he got. I looked down at my slice, compared to his half. I snuck a glance as Aunt P and gave him the slaice. Harry rolled his eyes and I shrugged. "It's not like he's going to like you more." It seemed fair for me to roll my eyes at him this time.

Harry brought my hand and stood up, he looked at his grapefruit and just gave it to Dudley as well before dragging me upstairs with him. He immediately went to his bed, and opened a loose floorboard to reveal… cake. Wait, I recognise that slice.

"Isn't that the piece I got for you?" I asked. Harry nodded and brought out the piece of rainbow cake that I bought for him. I laughed and sat next him as we both leant on his bed for support.

"Thanks by the way." Harry asked.

"For the cake?"

"For coming back to the past. I don't know what the other Harry-"

"Potter, I call him Potter."

"Oh, well I feel very sorry for Potter. He never got the chance to meet someone like you." Harry came a kissed me. I smiled and we both feasted into the amazing gay rainbow cake. It was a bit stale and dry… but anything was better than the unsweetened grapefruit. I looked at the floorboard. Inside were some of Hagrid's rock cakes that I noticed Harry hadn't touched, two birthday cakes. Some meat pies that were most likely left from Mum (Mrs Weasley… not Remus).

"We have a lot of mums you know?" I said.

"We do don't we?" Harry laughed.

"There's Remus, who we call mum-"

"Or Mama Wolf!" Harry smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"We should call him Moomy, see how he take it." I grinned evilly. Harry laughed, giggling as he buried his face into my shoulder. He loves doing that lately. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and continued. "There's also mum, who is Molly Weasley."

"I don't call her mum, but she definitely is." I nodded and leant my head on Harry's. The two of us staring at his grey wall.

"Then there's my real mum, but I call her mother…" Harry looked at me. I stared at the wall, trying not to look at Harry. The atmosphere changing into a more depressing state.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

"With everything in me. I-I'd give the world, anything to please her… being here, trying to save the world from a war… now? The main reason I left the future to be here, was to see her again. Not that she's dead in the future. It's just that… she'd broken. She's so broken and it breaks my heart. When I woke up in my eleven year olds body… I just saw her again. I miss her so much."

"Well… do you miss your young mum or the one from the future?"

I looked down at Harry, no matter what I knew that I couldn't lie. Even if I did, he'd know. "I miss my mu from the future…" licking my lips to get rid of the dryness, my throat had tightened and suddenly my shoulder felt at ease. Like I just gave the weight of the world back to Atlas or something.

"Why don't you meet her when you go to the future then?"

Harry had the most puzzled face, "it's not that simple. The future I go to at the end of every year is alway different. It always changes. I can't go back to a future where I'm Slytherin, or where the I haven't got the Dar- ahem, a future where my father isn't sentenced to Azkaban. A future where your the golden boy with the golden trio. I'll never be the Ice Prince again… I loved that role. I'll never get to mutter Potter or say 'My Father will hear about this' anymore. I just-"

"Can't. Going back in time, you changed a lot of things. You-you got rid of the past you _grew_ up in. Oh Dray…"

"It's fine, it was the price I had to pay to set everything right. It was a huge sacrifice, one that I'll never want to change. Okay? I may miss that past even if everyone did hate me, but I've got to admit. I kinda like this time right here, right now." I finished. Harry smiled and placed his dry lips on mine. I smiled a kissed him back, the taste of rainbow cake mixing between our connecting lips.

"Oi! Boy! Your fr-iends are here!" Vernon shouted catching us of guard. Harry blushed as I smirked and raced down stairs almost pissing myself.


	4. Chapter 3

"What's the meaning of this?! Vernon roared. I cringed away from the sound and looked at the fireplace.

"Hmm… I didn't think they'd floo here," I muttered whilst Harry burst out laughing.

"Ouch! Fred, no — go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake — tell George not to — OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron —"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad — maybe he'll be able to let us out —" There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. "Prongs? Prongs, can you hear us?" we both turned our heads towards each other… can't be?

"Thnx? That you mate?" I shouted across the plastered wall.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's me! Prongs, Dray it's great to hear you guys! Any reason why you guys decided to board up the fireplace?" Thnx- or ~Ron asked. I looked at Harry for an explanation.

"We don't really like post on Sundays," Harry snikkered. I had no idea what _that_ was about however the next thing I know is that Mr Weasley tried to blow up a hole into the entrance of the fireplace. I looked at Harry and both ran out of the room as pieces of plaster, boards and brick chunks flew everywhere.

"Bombardo!" we heard and the loud shouts of the Dursley's as the four red-heads fell out. Mr Weasley started to apologise as the twins set off looking for Harry and mines stuff. Ron came in for a group hug.

We all laughed and joked around as Mr Weasley tried explaining to an angry Vernon and Petunia why he had to blow up there fireplace. "Now please, I can fix- oh for heaven's sake!"

Fred and George came tumbling down the stairs with my bags and headed for a cupboard under the stairs to get Harry's belongings as Harry opened the lock for them. I looked at the cupboard and saw a crappy excuse for a mattress, Ron almost shrieked as he saw a spider spindle it's legs at the entrance. I laughed and slabbed his sending, sending him a step closer to the spider. Ron ran and hid behind his dad. I would have laughed but we were still in a somewhat uncomfortable predicament.

"Got his bags dad!" Fred or George called… damn I forgot who to tell the two apart.

"Yeah, oh gods!" Fred, I'm sure of it, pretended to trip up and spill some of his toffees. I smirked as 'Duddykins' popped a toffee in his mouth desperately trying to eat it before his mother found out. I now saw a fire set up and smirked, I looked over at Ron who get some floo powder from a bag he brought. I grabbed a handful and spoke clearly.

"The Weasley Burrow!" I walked out into the warmth and sweet smelling air of the Burrow. "Ooph, Harry you beast, get off me!" Harry still had trouble with trying out the Floo network. I rolled my eyes and almost shrieked as Ron came and tripped over Harry's foot landing on us again. "Holy Hephaestus! You guys weight a tonne, Oh shist it's the twins!" I screamed along with Ron and Harry as the two redheads fell over us. "Okay, someone is touching something that they're not supposed to!"

After rebuking George for 'accidentally' slipping his hand under my shirt, the rest of us walked into the living room. "Dray! Thx! Prongs!" a girl squealed, I smiled as Hermione ran and jumped on us. I laughed and hugged her back, the gang was back together. "Guys it's great to see you! How was your holiday? Did you guys have a good time? Dray, it your first time with muggles, how was it? Prongs yous hair looks long, did you decide to grow it out? How was-"

"I think that's more than enough questions for now Hermione." Molly Weasley came from round the kitchen.

"MUM!" I shouted and ran over to give her a hug. She laughed and ruffled my head as I walked back into the living room I saw all the Weasley's look at me with surprised expression. I shrugged, "I'm probably going to steal your mum, to be honest."

A deep laugh came from a Weasley I remember meeting for a split second back in my first year. "Charlie Weasley?" I asked, he nodded and we both shook hands. "It's great to see the person who helped illegally smuggle dragon with Harry, Ron and Hermione and I; during our first year." Charlie paled and gave a 'don't tell' look. "What's with the face? I just wanted to thank you helping smuggle, Norbert, you know that dragon Hagrid had? How's Norbert doing by the way? You and your friends are so cool for actually coming at midnight and-"

"You did WHAT?!" Molly Weasley came barreling into our conversation.

"Oooohhhh, uh… sorry?" I said as Molly started to pull his and Ron's ear.

"Illegal dragons! First year Ron! To think, I thought you crashing into the Whomping Willow in your second year was bad! And you Charles, helping. You best be giving me your frie-" and we could hear more as they went into another room.

Everyone laughed as I scratched the back of my neck, my bad? Hermione and Ginny seemed to be in an animated conversations about the muggle world as Hermione tried to talk about a book series called Perry Johnson or something? I rolled my eyes and looked to see Harry talking to Bill who was explaining about his job in the Ministry. I walked over as he started to describe curse breaking.

"Tough job, heard you work with Auror's a lot of the time?" I sat behind Harry and pulled him into my lap, while he intertwined our fingers together. Bill smiled knowingly at us, what was it about Weasley's that smile in a way like they know something I don't?

"It's true. We're only there on extreme cases when Auror's aren't sure whether or not they should enter a specific building ro something. It's a dangerous job, a lot of people get possessed and stuff. Harry seemed transfixed by this, hmm interesting?

A roar by the fire got us all to stop and turn towards the fireplace. Out came an exasperated Arthur Weasley who pointed at Fred and George. "Your toffee grew that poor boy's tongue to swell the size of a log, also purple, really?"

"Purple? Hmm… shouldn't been green we should test out some more formulas Gred?" George slung a mischievous arm around Fred.

"Right you are, Forge,"

"No that's it! You have to stop or I'll tell your mother th-"

"Tell me what? What did the boys do this time?" Molly came in with a pale looking Charlie and Ron.

"Oh, nothing they-they d-didn't do anything Molly. I just-" Arthur cut himself off when he saw the look that Molly sent him, "ahme well. You see, the things is that the twins both gave Harry's nephew a toffee. Turned his whole tongue purple, swelled up as well."

The look Molly gave to her sons were murderous. She brought out her wand got rid of papers that the twins stashed away in their pockets. Also getting rid of the all the experiments and sweets that I'm guessing the twins were working really hard on. "You stop doing any of this sweet and pranks business. I will not have, any forms or new inventions are out of this house. You will not carry on!"

"WHAT?!" both twins shouted, their faces falling apart. I stood up which brought Harry up with me.

"Mum, you got to admit it. Harry's nephew deserved it, right Prongs?" I asked turning to Harry who squeaked and nodded his head furiously.

"Yeah, the Slytherin's right!"

"They starve the kids and everything!"

"It's honestly hell, Mrs Weasley."

"Might as well live here instead of their, and I've only been in that house for two days, mum." she turned to me and I immediately deflated, "o-or not. You know what? You just do you, good job! Anything to make sure you don't stare at me like that." I sank into the sofa and Harry followed suit. Both the twins flared at their mum and marched upstairs into their room, most likely.

Molly went back into her kitchen and we all stared at what just happened. I coughed into my sleeve and everyone's attention went to me. "So Thnx? What's the sleeping arrangements?" I asked, he coughed as well and asked Harry and I to follow him. Hermione saw it fit to follow us with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Ron started to explain to us about the sleeping arrangements. Harry, Ron and I would be sleeping in Percy's room. He'd also be with us, but mostly just stay up at night and complete work for the ministry. Hermione and Ginny had their own room, so did the twins and Ron's current room was saved for Bill and Charlie. Molly and Arthur obviously being able to sleep in their master bedroom. Harry and I both got to work on setting up our stuff, already packed for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Can't wait for it, Krum's going to be amazing!" Ron grinned as he sat on his makeshift bed. Percy groaned for the umpteenth time and gave Ron a glare.

"I'm still trying to get used to the idea that Muggles are somehow _not_ going to be able to see us though. I heard the stadium this year would be huge." Hermione rolled up her sleeves as she looked through a book containing the history of the Quidditch World Cup. I could be asked explaining to Hermione, a knock came from the rooms door and in popped Bill's head. His hair swept into a long ponytail, and he grinned when he saw us all together. Percy gave the older boy a questioning look.

"If you're here to tell me that you want to chatter about pointless things with these fourth years then just know that my room is not big enough," he stated pointedly.

Bill's grin only seemed to spread more as he shook his head. Explaining how everyone was in the back garden playing Quidditch and whether we wanted to join. Harry and Ron both zoomed out of the room quicker then I could say the Flash. Hermione timidly walked under Bill's arm as she got out of the room. "You coming then Draco? Percy?" Percy made a 'humph' sound before typing down more information in his typewriter. I shook my head and told Bill that I'd come later. He didn't seem to understand why but shrugged and ran off.

"So what you working on?" I asked as Percy started to write in a notebook. He eyed me but started to explain about the horrid design flaw about the new cauldrons the Ministry has to deal with. I smiled reassuringly and nodded my head not really paying attention to Percy's boring lecture but tried to make it seem as if I did. Percy seemed so much more _distant_ with the Weasley family and he never really wanted to do anything fun. I get it. He has so many siblings that do all these cool stuff and here he is trying to out shine them. He just wanted the spotlight and even if I wasn't really paying much attention to his cauldron lecture I wanted to make sure he understood that I was interested. Not in cauldrons, but in him. I wanted Percy to know that he had someone who actually cared about what he does. Not like Ron, who called him an outsider of the family. Or the Twins who pranks him all the time. Or his parents that just leave him to do what he does and don't really give him the time of day.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be flying around on a broomstick by now?"

I shook my head, "not that fun when you're not a Slytherin seeker going against your sworn enemy." I shrugged my shoulder. He looked at me weirdly but disregarded the matter. "Unless… you come and play with me?" I asked. Percy spluttered like a fish out of water, how the muggles say. He pondered that thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I have too much work to do."

"Yeah but cauldrons can wait right?" I smirked, I grabbed his quills and ink pot and ran out of the room.

"Wha- hey!" Percy ran after me. I raced over to the back garden and found everyone staring strangely at me. Percy almost catching me I shoved Charlie off his broom and started to fly.

"Sorry Charlie but I need this! Hey Percy if you want your quills and inks back, your going to need to catch me!" I laughed and did a few tricks.

"Someone, Bill, please fly over to that kid and get my stuff back!" Bill laughed and handed him his broom and watched as Percy shakily got on the stick. I flew higher and laughed feeling the warm summer air brushed ast my ears. I held his stuff higher into the air and actually felt proud as Percy started to get faster and higher.

"Time to play," I whispered to myself. Pocketing Percy's stuff in my pockets so that they didn't fall out I started to race away. After a couple minutes the others decided to join and Harry gave his broom that the Weasley's gave him, to Charlie and ran into the house to get his Firebolt. Percy didn't even remember why he came to play but he was definitely having the time of his life.

"FOOD!" Molly called, we all repeated and flew down to her. She laughed as we tackled each other to the ground. Racing to get to the beautifully looking burgers set out and made for us. Molly gave me a veggie burger, that I requested. I wasn't a vegetarian or anything, I just liked Veggie patties more than the chicken ones that the others were eating.

Not before long, we all settled down and started to head to the bedroom. Percy fell asleep instantly, the quidditch match tiring him out. Ron was going on and on about how good Percy was at playing Quidditch and how excited he was about tomorrow, the World Cup. I had to admit, I was also excited, may make a few bets, here and there. Not like it was cheating or anything, I hardly paid attention to the last one since I was more into making the Weasleys, Griffin and Prongs, lives a living hell.

After a couple of minutes of no sleep consuming me I got out of my makeshift bed and walked over to where Harry was 'sleeping'. "Having trouble there, Prongs?" I whispered under my breathe, making sure not to wake up Ron and Percy. He shifted in his mattress and looked up at me as I towered over him.

"I'm not comfortable enough, you'd think I'd be alright since I sleep in the crappy mattress at the Dursley's that Dudley broke." he complained and crossed his arms pouting.

"The mattress is comfortable enough, you're just not sleeping in my arms." Even in the dark, I could see the radiating blush splattered over Harry's pale cheeks. He scooted over as I came to lie beside him, I wrapped my eyes around him and smiled as Harry untamed hair slightly tickled the underside of my chin.


	6. Chapter 5

I was a morning person, there was no doubt about that but Harry? He was grouchy and fussy and bloody cute when he didn't get enough sleep. "Why don't Percy, Bill and Charlie get to wake up?" Harry complained as he sat next to me on the dining table.

"They'll be apparating there, but you guys? You'll be taking a portkey." Molly explained, I snuck a quick look at Harry who was fiddling with everything on the table. I grabbed his hands and placed them on his lap. He started to whine and pout and everyone was laughing at us.

"Honestly, it's like taking care of a two year-old," I exclaimed as Harry stole my cereal and started to eat it.

"Me and a two year-old are completely different!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a two year-old would be smarter than you, Prongs." Harry gasped and clutched his heart.

"I am offended!" He banged on the table top with my spoon.

"That is mahogany!" Hermione shouted, making Harry, and I laugh. "You finally watched it then, Dray?"

"Course I did, didn't like it. But I watched it." I looked back at Harry who was snuggling against my lap. He gave me a give sloppy kiss to my cheek and giggled as I wiped the milk that he left on it. "Seriously?" he nodded and stood up stretching before he sat down again. Molly laughed as Harry started to annoy me further on, "Oi, Ginny want to take care of my boyfriend for a while?"

Ginny laughed and snorted, "Not in a million years mate."

"Boys, come on, eat now." Molly looked at the twins who were talking to each other. They both turned to look at their mum and went back to talking, she huffed and walked into her little kitchen area.

We were all walking up a hill that- wait. By we I mean all of us except Harry who got tired and decided to jump on my back. The things I do for that boy… "So where's the portkey?" I asked.

"Huh?" Harry lifted his head from my shoulder and looked around, "Wow, we've already gotten so far… and in such good time!"

"Oh shut it, Prongs!" everyone laughed as I grunted and pulled him higher on my back. Harry wrapped his legs tighter around my body and kissed my head.

"Harry a portkey is another way Wizards are able to travel long distances without getting hurt from the dangers of Appatration or if your under-age and can't apperate yet." Hermione explained. I nodded and sighed as Harry rested his chin on my head.

"What do they look like?" Harry qasked.

"Anything really," Mr Weasley said, "they can be pretty much anything that muggles wouldn't like to touch; like-"

"An old rubber boot?" I asked racing over to the boot, everyone came over and Harry jumped of me. I grunted and rubbed my back, Harry blushed and gently massaged my shoulder. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"All we do now is wait for the others." before I could ask who Mr Weasley was referring to, in came the Diggory family. Harry gasped from behind me when Cedric Diggory came into view. Hermione and Ginny sent each other small smiles and Harry blushed furiously. Oh you've got to be kidding me?!

I rolled my eyes and wrapped a possessive arm around Harry waist looking at Cedric, daring him to do anything. Hermione pulled me away from Harry and reached into her pocket. Bringing out a necklace, instantly I recognise it.

"The necklace with the Subconscious Conscious remedy in it, right?" I asked, she quirked a brow before she nodded and quickly gave it to me.

"I've already given Ron and Harry a necklace, they'll keep it around with them just in case something happens. You should take a sip now, we don't know what the Portkey could do to your Subconscious form." I nodded and took a swig of the potion the familiar taste of biscuits and energy surged through my body as I slightly glowed a low purple. Soon it faded away and we both nodded to each other. Hopefully that would be enough.

Arthur gathered us all around the portkey, we all held a small part of the smelly boot and were whipped into a frenzy. Swirling colours and wind blew against my ear, I looked at Harry who's eye widened. Arthur shouted at us to let go and I did, I could still hear the faint screams of Hermione and Harry. I watched as the all fell on grass, Ron spitting out dirt from his mouth and Harry groaning where he's face was buried in some patchy grass.

I slowly started to descend and proceeded to then help up Hermione, "You alright Griffin? You took quite the fall." I mused as she blushed.

"Oh shove off Dray," she went over to help the others as Harry slowly sat up.

"I'm never do that again," I laughed and helped him up.

"Oh, you'll get over used to it, you just needed a little push."

"Yeah, into a face full of grass?"

"Of course." I smirked, Harry rolled his eyes and looked around. Hermione went to go help Arthur pay a muggle citizen some money. When he started to question Arthur about foreigners and what we were doing Ludo Bagman apparated his way and obliviate him.

Arthur then proceeded to set up his tent, I walked into the place and immediately smelled the Burrow. It was cosy and there were so many knitted things it was just like walking into the Burrow's living room. Ron called top bunk which was fine by me, since I hated top bunk. We both started to talk about who the winners for the World Cup would be.

"Definitely Ireland, but I bet you Krum will catch the snitch!" Fred said.

"Yep, just made a bet with Ludo Bagman about it, gave all the money we saved up as well" George nodded, proud.

"Boys, you shouldn't be making bets, especially-" I kind of drowned out the shouts from Arthur, with Ginny laughing her head off at her brothers because of Harry and Hermione.

"Oi, Thnx, look," I whispered nodding towards Harry and Hermione who were standing at the entrance of the camp's tent.

"I-it's bigger on the inside…" Harry muttered, Ron snickered as Hermione and Harry started to walk in and out of the tent. Looking at the them so clueless made Ron burst out laughing. I bit my knuckles trying to contain my own laughter… this was going to be hard to explain.

If walking wasn't already tiring as it was, once we were up in the Top Box, trying to enjoy the view my father comes and sits right behind me. I could literally hear the man taunting me from behind, and he wasn't really making much of a big deal trying to hide it or anything.

"I'm going to kill Lucius Malfoy," I whispered to Hermione, the only one who wasn't paying attention to the Quidditch match.

"I'll join you, if you help me kill Mr Barty Crouch," she said. I arched my brow and tilted my head in confusion, why? She pointed to a house-elf. I looked at the poor girl and saw that she was shaking in her seat.

"Hey, um… are you alright?" I asked. It took the little house elf a minute to register that I was talking to her and someone behind or next to her.

"Winky don't like heights sir," she shook her head, slapping her ears against her head as they flapped around. "But Winky does what she does for master Crouch sir!"

"Hey, um… where is Mr Crouch?" I looked around, he definitely wasn't around, and he didn't look like he was coming anytime soon. The match was going to end anyway.

"Somewheres sir! Winky, saves Master Crouch a seats in the Top Box for the flying Quidditch games!" Winky's arms were tightening against the leather armrest. I looked worriedly at Hermione. It was going to start.

The night was even crazier than the actual match. Ginny was singing her heart out to the Weird Sisters new single, George holding her up on his shoulders. Hermione and Fred were talking in a corner. I smirked as Hermione started to blush furiously, hmm… interesting.

"Krum, isn't just a seeker… he's like a hawk… or an eagle!" Ron was standing on a table, trying to convince both Harry and I how amazing Krum was. "He's the best! I love the best!"

"That's cool and all but I only know _one_ amazing seeker," I said, looking towards Harry. Harry blushed and I chewed on my lip, "yeah… not going to lie. I'm a pretty good seeker." Harry rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed me in the ribs. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist, spinning his around. Excited shrieks escaped past Harry's thin lips, I let us both go and laughed at Ron's disgust.

"Can't you guys just tone down your gay for a few seconds. I still have more theories on Victor Krum." Ron's face went red as I nodded and sat on the plush carpet that Molly Weasley, most likely knitted. I dragged Harry down with me and we both listened intently as Ron started his whole speech again.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up with a sudden start as Hermione's worried face loomed over me. I sat up dazed, _what the hell was going on?_ I turned my gaze towards the rest of the tent, drowning out Hermione's instructions. I'll listen to her later, everyone was running around, George, Ginny and Fred running out of the tent. Harry holding up a tired looking Ron who kept tripping over his feet. Before I knew it, I was on my own feet and grabbing my wand under my pillow.

 _Okay Dray, what spells do you remember?_ Racking my brain for jinxes and hexes that would temporarily stun any death eaters. I knew exactly what was happening, and what was going on. I remember Father and the poor family of muggle born wizards and of course the Dark Mark. I spared a quick glance to Harry who had finally got Ron to fully wake up and grabbed Hermione's hand, we needed to get out of here.

The woods, we ended up at the woods and eventually, Harry and I got seperated from both Hermione and Ron; whom I'm hoping had actually found the Twins and Ginny. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were out trying to tame the chaos. Trying to defeat any more dark wizards that were trying to do more harm than good.

Hexes, Jinx, anything would do… okay so _intrusus_ ; an anti intruder jinx. _Iaculat_ ; able to blow multiple offensive blasts. I couldn't think of any spells to hurt right now, all I knew was the three unforgivables.

"Dray!" Harry shook me, I turned back to him, "I-I think I lost my wand…" he what? I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Of course he loses his wand, that complete and utter- okay… okay… calm down Dray.

"It's fine I have my wand, where do you think you lost it?" I asked.

"Um…. I-I don't, I don't, I don't know… I think- I think I left it back at the tent- tent -tent." he finished. I widened my eyes, _he was terrified._ I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into my body, letting him calm down. Feeling his beating heart run down and slow into its natural pulse as he sighed and leaned further into me. I sighed, I knew exactly what was going to happen and who was going to do it. I looked back at Harry and intertwined our fingers together.

"Let's just leave the chaos, try to find the others alright?" I pulled Harry through the woods with me. Trekking up the logs, climbing through different nature obstacles and almost screamed when I walked into a spider web. "Stupid second year…" I mumbled as I flicked the puny spider away. Harry stopped me in the middle of walking, before I could say anything a huge wave of green spread over us. I looked at the sky and there it was the Dark Mark.

A symbol of all the hatred Death Eater's had towards muggles and muggleborns, all the hatred towards humans. Yeah that's right, humans, wizards, weird people who transform into wolves during the full moons… pretty sure they're called something. The Dark Lor- Tom Riddle, knows what he's getting into, my father did and does now. So they better be ready, because I'm not not going to back down. I tightened my hand on my wand, staring coldly at the Dark Mark. I turned and gazed at my arm, where it used to be brandished, my Dark Mark. The hairs on my neck stood up and for a moment it was as if I could feel the searing pain of the Dark Mark on my arm again. Danger!

"Get down!" I pulled Harry down as blasts and heavy curses were aimed at us by what I'm guessing were Aurors. "Protego!" I shouted, waving my wand around and creating a little dome-like shield around both Harry and I. "Stop! Stop!" I shouted, they wouldn't listen and Harry wasn't doing to well.

"Wait! Wait! That's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, stop it!" the voice of Arthur Weasley commanded, almost all the curses and hexes flying over our heads had died down. I pulled Harry up with me and glared at the nearest auror.

"Who did it?" Barty Crouch demanded, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward.

"Dray!"

"Watch what you do Mr Crouch. _Wouldn't want Junior to slip up to the Ministry now, do we?_ " I whispered the last part and felt complete and utter Slytherin satisfaction when the man paled. "Do we?" I said louder. The man coughed and shook his head. I shoved him off me and brushed myself off. "If you think we're the ones that conjured up the Dark Mark then you're highly mistaken. This is Harry Potter you're talking about," I said, motioning to Harry. Who looked at me as if he saw a ghost, I quirked an eyebrow but shook it off. He's probably still scared. "Could you imagine the uproar the Wizarding community would have, if they thought you'd been suspecting Harry Potter. The saviour of the Wizarding War and Muggles. Don't be daft." I sneered and shook my head.

"Nothing stops that from suggesting it was _you_ that performed the spell." I turned and glared towards the voice of the Auror who said the comment. He was lanky and arms that could compete with a gorilla. I sneered and cocked my head to the direction that the Dark Mark came from. A skinny auror with shaggy blonde hair and fidgety fingers went over to check it out.

"Yes, please by all means suspect that it was me who performed the spell. Draco _Malfoy_ ofcourse. A cursed name that my father owns, a name that linked towards Death Eater kind. Draco Malfoy, the boy who ran away from his Father and home. Draco Malfoy, the boy who gave up his mother to his Father and ran like a coward. Draco Malfoy, the boy was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, the boy who's dating Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy, the boy who'll give up his life to protect the people he loves." I was now in front of the man. His burly arms clenching against his sides as he looked down at me. "The boy who never had a choice. The boy who never had the life he wanted. The boy who never got what he wanted. The boy who grew up in a messed up family. The boy who's going to expose a Death Eater right now, isn't that right? Harrison Glowwirthm!" I pulled his arm and ripped his sleeve revealing the faint Dark Mark. Gasps were heard from everyone and I was pulled away as everyone tried to grab Harrison.

"Boys leave," Arthur pushed us away. He gave Harry his wand back, _where did he find that?_ I looked at Harry and shrugged. We intertwined our hands and ran through thick grassed, leapt over big logs and ducked away from low branches. Before making it into a clearing, finding the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione back at the tent. Hermione was the first to see us.

"Dray! Prongs!" she screamed and ran towards us. I hid behind Harry as she came and tackled us to the ground, "I thought you guys were dead! Don't ever do that! Completely gone! No traces left! What were you thinking? You could have died, you could have run into some Death Eaters!" she screamed and cried. Ron came and patted our backs.

"She's been worrying for forever. Oi, Griffin? They're alright, a little shaken up aren't you Prongs, but fine!" he reassured. I nodded and looked at Harry who was ghostly white, I swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I turned back to the others and smiled reassuringly.

"So what happened?" Ron asked as we all separated from the rest of the group. Fred and George were also with us.

"Harry lost his wand. Winky found it." I squinted trying to remember what _Potter_ had told me last time. "Harrison Glowwirthm, was a Death Eater in disguise. I went and outed him, I remember him from the Manor and all that- that's not the point what the point is. Well, Winky was the one who created the Death Eater spell and sent it up into the sky, this caused many of the Death Eater's to apparate away. They just phonies, people who don't actually want the Dark Lord to come back but they do want to show that _they_ are back. This is confusing, they're scared of the Dark Lord but they don't want to show it. Gat it? Who cares, anyway I have bigger issues to face. When Winky was told to say who asked her to perform the spell, she said it was Barty Crouch. Of course Mr Crouch fired her and all… she's going to have a hard time getting some work, oh and-"

"That's horrible!"

"Griffin, you can talk about your S.P.E.W. movement later. What we really need to talk about is the Dark Mark. It's a lot more important than Winky's fate… for now." I looked at the others and it became a silent agreement. _Focus on the task._


	8. Chapter 7

By the time we all got to the Burrow and saw the Weasley household from the hill we were standing on, I'm pretty sure half of us were dead. It was too early in the morning for this and honestly? Being a morning person such as myself, I hated this. I stomped up to the Burrow and almost had a heart attack when Mrs Weasley ran out the house shouting our names.

"'M fine!" I shouted, as she sped past me. I groaned and dragged my feet into the warm house, collapsing on the sofa. I was sooo ready for a quick little- "OW!" I shouted as Harry jumped and snuggled over my body. Hermione came and lay down on us before Ron belly flopped and started to snore. "We're either really good friends right about now, or I'm going to start paying for therapy sessions." I complained and groaned. Shifting so that I had a little bit of space for my lungs to get some air.

"Shut it and go to sleep, I'm too tired for this shist…" Harry yawned and took off his glasses, throwing them anywhere. I rolled my eyes and shut them, ready for some well deserved sleep.

I woke up with Harry, curled into my body like a puppy. No literally, he took his animagus form and changed into a puppy, cuddling closer into my neck. Hermione was already awake and talking with Ron who looked like he didn't actually care. "Psst, Griffin!" I hissed, getting the girls attention.

She smiled and came over, "what?" I pointed to Harry, "oh… um… yeah, about that… Molly already pulled our ears about that, he shifted in front of everyone and well I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the screaming from Molly. But yeah… oh and Molly wanted me to tell you that she has the 'silver' if you know what that means." she made quotation marks over the silver.

I looked at her confused for a second before realizing what she meant and quickly detached myself from Harry to run into the bathroom. On the side of the sink, I saw it. I picked up the little bottle and smirked, _platinum blondes/silver hair dye_. Molly came in with a towel and smiled warmly at me, "ready for your hair sweatie?"

I nodded softly, "yeah… I am." We got most of the work done before Hermione came in and decided to help.

"Any particular reason you wanted to dye your hair, Dray?" she asked, masagging the roots. "I mean, it's nice. Silvers, cool and all but why?"

I sighed and stared at the soapy water being poured over the sink. My knees buckling under the pressure of kneeling down on the wooden floor too much, having my back arched forward. I wasn't as flexible as I used to be. "My dad." I mumbled, their halt in movement and slight shakiness of the water jug pouring over my head gave me the indication that they heard. "He- everytime I look in the mirror, I see him. I know it's stupid and all and I shouldn't really pay attention but… It's the Malfoy hair. Stark blonde, and I hate it. I always did, it just made my hair look bleached and I kinda like the silver. It's still light but with my own style." One of them gave me a fluffy pink towel and I slowly got up. Drying and rubbing at my head. I look in the mirror and smiled, it was silver. I laughed as my bangs flopped carelessly over my eyes and turned to smile gratefully at both Hermione and Molly. "Thanks."

"Nonsense, it looks alright, here." she placed the tip of her wand on my hair and it started to blow warm air over my hair. I sighed as my hair started to get softer and fluffier.

"Looking good, Dray. You know, I think Prongs is going to love it," she giggled and winked. I lightly punched her shoulder and looked back at the mirror, combing my fingers through my hair as it flowed. It looked really good, the light making my roots look a lot more darker in the light. I turned back to Molly and Hermione who ushered me out of the small bathroom. I jogged down the stairs and jumped the last three steps as I swaggered into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. I slung an arm over Charlie's shoulder and flicked my hair.

"What'cha think?" I couldn't smack the grin from spreading over my face. A small flutter in the pit of my stomach, my hair was fantastic. I liked the way it made my whole being seem happier and lighter.

"I got to admit, that's nice." Charlie complimented.

"Thanks man! Oi, Prongs!" I got up and raced over to Harry and Ron who were in a heated game of chess. Ron looked up from the game and wolf whistle, I snorted and punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm so close," Harry mumbled, pulling his face closer to the board, screwing it hard enough to turn his cheeks red. I smirked and moved Ron's queen.

"Checkmate, casanova." Harry groaned and looked up to glare at me before his eyes lay on my hair.

"Angel!" his lips twisted into a huge smile it looked like it heart. "Holy Hephaestus! You look so good." He leapt over the board and started to run his fingers through my hair. "Oh it's so soft and so nice. It's like fur, sweetheart I love it!" I grabbed his waist and chuckled.

"Knew you would," I swept him into a kiss, "I just knew."

"There is clear injustice that those poor elves face!" Hermione screamed, she stomped her hand on the dining table and stood up glaring at Percy. He stood up too, which really didn't help Hermione's case because he was a lot taller.

"They like what they do. It's was like that before and really, Winky knew what she was getting herself into. You weren't even there!" Percy roared back, the only essence of Gryffindor I'd seen in 3 years, coming out of him. My head was spinning like a ping pong ball, going back to Percy and then to Hermione. Molly tried her hardest, bless her, to stop the fight, but there was no stopping it. They were at eachothers throats but know. It was a good thing we were all on our deserts by now; or Hermione would've probably brought out her knife. I peered over at Harry who was in dire need of sleep, his eyes dropped from their conversation and were half closed. He kept bobbing his head up and down on the palm of his hand. My gaze loomed over to Ron who didn't look too well to be honest. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Hermione and Percy who were still at each other's throats. This was getting ridiculous.

I slammed my hand on the table and stood up, "you two do understand you're having a conversation that will never win right? Look we get it, okay? But here's my viewpoint in this stupid debate with you. Percy, who grew up in a pureblood family, who grew up around wizards, hear that word there Griffin? _Wizards_ not muggles, oaky? In the wizarding community our creatures are a lot more different to yours, you have some that can think for themselves and others you can keep in a magical suitcase and call pets." slowly both Percy and Hermione sat down. "And you Hermione, you grew up around muggles. A completely different culture where you have wars and woman still don't get the same rights as men. People are judged around the base of their skin, which still bemuses me. You're culture is not much different from ours except we have have different _thinking_ species. Laws for _werewolves_ , charges for _veela's_ and set unspoken rules for _house elves._ What you're trying to do is change the mindset of everyone. Not everyone will want to listen to you for sure, we grew up in certain ways. I take care of my house-elves, Harry frees them, Luna respects them and you want them to have basic human rights.

Percy is going to one day learn that the stuff he says affects a person." I turn to look at Percy, "you both need to learn to respect each others opinions especially since you're from different backgrounds, cultures and _lives_. Just. let. me. sleep." I turn, grab both Ron and Harry who were still wide eyes from my shouting and stormed upstairs to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

We almost missed the train, and I think it was clear to say that it was all Hermione's fault. "No offense Griffing, but there was really no point of carrying your Histories: of Hogwarts book-"

"Especially since we already have a copy at school. You don't really need it, you know?" Ron patter her back as she pouted and stared coldly at the window. She rolled her eyes and smiled as we all looked at her.

"So who's going to kill me this year?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity blooming in his eyes.

I quirked a brow and shook my head, "you know, normal people don't ask those type of questions when they're starting a new year for school." I pointed out. He grinned and intertwined our hands, stroking my knuckles.

"Yeah, but we're wizards. I killed a dude at age one, there's literally nothing that will surprise me this year. At least I'm sure?" he leant closer to my face. Cute, I thought. I kissed his nose, smirking as his cheeks tinted a faint pink. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I shook my head and watched him visibly deflate. Hermione and Ron both smirked, of course they wanted to know what dangers they'd face this year as well.

Ron shifted on his seat so that he was opposite me, "the least you could tell me is whether or not I actually pass my O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T's?" He looked up at me hopefully. Just then the Weasley Twins entered our carriage and I smirked as Ron groaned.

"Not happy to see us?"

"Oh I'm hurt! I _really_ am!" sarcasm lacing George's voice.

"Oh shove off!" Ron threw a chocolate frog card at George's head, earning a laugh from us all.

"Anyway!" I call, gaining everyone's attention. "I needed to talk to you Prongs, I wanted to… suggest? Something to you." Harry looked at me and nodded, telling me to go on. "I was thinking of reclaiming your parents house." I closed my eyes, wondering what he'd think about it.

"Wait, what?" I opened my eyes to see Harry tilt his head and stretch his mouth, confused. "I thought- my parents… what… what… what happened to their house?"

I tilted my head. He couldn't be serious, could he? He must surely have known what happened to his parents house. "Harry, your parents house was demolished. I-I thought you knew? The night the Dark Lord killed your parents, he destroyed your house. I, well… I thought of shifting the house by a couple of metres. So that way it doesn't actually _exist_ , put some charms around it so that people don't remember that it actually was there. Make it like the Quidditch World Cup stadium, only wizards can see it. It would be like a safehouse for when you move out of Hogwarts. That way, Remus, Sirius, and anyone who never really had a place to stay… could actually live in the Potter household. Of course we'd have to do some serious D.I. to the place. But style it the way you're parent did, with of course some new memoria. We'd also need-"

"Dray." I turned to gaze back at Harry. He'd taken off his glasses and cleaned them on the jumper he was wearing. "I'd love to, thank you so much. But I- I don't actually know where the house is or-"

"Leave that to me, and guys?" I turned to stare back the guys sitting around us. "I'm also going to need your help."

"Just tell us what we need to do." Ron nodded.

Once we got off the thersal driven carriages, we were greeted by none other than Professor McGonagall. Who unfortunately was in the middle of a water balloon attack conducted by Peeves. If anyone is able to kill a poltergeist…. It's Minnie. I laughed with the twins and entered the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione and Ron. We sat down with the Ravenclaws and stared at the new first years that walked- no trembled up past the student of Hogwarts to get to the Sorting Hat.

For a moment nothing actually happened and then the Sorting Hat opened a little slit in it's rough fabric, before singing:

 _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong_

I looked back the others, smiling. Reminiscing the old times, for me that was twice, listening to our own version of that song. "That hat has some good songwriting skills." I said, looking back at the hat mentioning someone from Slytherin who sat on the Gryffindor table because everyone was so much more mixed up this year. House Unity!

"Well, the Hat has to do something each year. Normally it just sits in Dumbledore's office. I mean, come on! That has to be boring, at some point." Ron said, I nodded and looked at a little squirt of a kid who seemed to be wearing Hagrid's coat.

He was fidgeting, knees bobbing up and down as he sat on the three legged stool. I looked at Hagrid who was standing on the side, he looked over at us and we waved. He smiled and pointed to my hair, I ran my finger through it and smiled. 'You like it?' I mouthed. He held two thumbs up and I laughed.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called, I smiled and spun on the bench to see the little kid who was soaking wet be called into Gryffindor. My heart warmed up as he bounced over to Hagrid, giving him back his coat and running over to Colin Creevey who was seated a couple places away from us.

"I fell in the Lake!" he told his older brother excitedly. I laughed, the kid was cute. "So Hagrid, helped me!" he grinned.

"Wow! Dennis, that's awesome!" Colin scooched over so that his brother could sit next to him.

"That is adorable!" Hermione hissed, elbowing my ribs. I hissed and glared at her before nodding.

"Students!" Dumbledore cried, silencing the hall and turning to us. I smiled and looked up at the Headmaster, "I would like to say; welcome to the new students of the Hogwarts. It is to be reminded that the forbidden forest is as states forbidden."

"Yeah, unless your 11 and your in detention," I whispered. Harry chuckled, I intertwined our hands together and Hermione told us to listen.

"This year, I'm happy to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Cue lightning sounds, flashes from the weathered ceiling and in comes Mad Eye Moody, one of the greatest auror's of his time but also a secret undercover Death Eater that only I know about. The entire Hall was silent as Alastor Moody, or should I call him… BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR!

"Ow! Dray!" I looked back at Harry pulled our ands over the table. It seemed as if I had squeezed it red. I let go and watched Harry as he rubbed his hand. I took it in my hands and kissed his knuckles. "D-Dray?"

I studied Harry's eyes, holding love. _Oh shit._ _Look who's gone down too deep in this shit._ I smiled and cupped Harry's face. "You should probably take off your glasses." **(A/N- I almost typed down 'clothes' instead of glasses, oh I'm soooo tired! It's 2AM, the book I write for you guys.)**

"Why?" He breathed.

"Your glasses get in the way when I kiss you." I whispered, moving closer to Harry. He hooded his eyes and I could feel the stammering warm breathe he blew past my lips.

"Oh my GODS! STOP WITH THE GAY FOR TWO SECONDS I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO DUMBLEDEE TALK!" Ron's screeching made us separate immediately. My cheeks burning as the tips of Harry's ears turned as red as the Weasley's hair. I glared back at Ron who held a smug grin and the twins nodded appreciated at their younger brother.

"Just cause I'm not a Death Eater doesn't mean I don't know how to torture him the muggle way." I whispered.

"Huh?" Harry asked, I shook my head and looked back at Dumbledore, who winked at me. I buried my face Harry's back and sighed, this year was staring off bad. And we still needed to talk about the-

"Triwizard Tournament! The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks — traditionally judged by the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions competed for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, for the Triwizard Cup, and a monetary prize. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. And set as a precaution, student under the age of 17 and not allowed to-" Dumbledore's speech was heard as many students booed. A lot of hissing could be heard from the Slytherin students. Harry shrugged and I looked at him incredulously, didn't he want to compete?

"Any particular reason, you're stoic. The competition sounds amazing, I'd join if I wasn't stuck in a 14 year olds body." I whispered the last part. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"The first three years of my Hogwarts life have already been chaotic, I'd rather just watch and see someone else face something dangerous for once in their life." I looked at Harry sadly, and I couldn't help but feel so much guilt… I was a dick to him! "You okay Dray? You're spacing out a lout?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I need sleep is what I need." I burying my head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Oh it feels so good to be in our dormitories again!" Harry exclaimed and jumped on his bed, I laughed and started to unpack, using spells to levitate my clothes and essentials and put then in their proper place.

"Hey, uh… guys? I'll join you later, I need to talk to someone… well the Weasley twins for a couple minutes." I didn't wait to hear Ron's question before I ran out of the room and started to head to the Twin's dormitories. Once in, I found them playing some Exploding Snap on their beds. Which they pushed, so that it joint together. "Ummm? Okay? I'm not going to question it. Anyway! Twins!" I strode over to the Weasley twins and sat between them. "So I was just casually thinking about the Quidditch World Cup and all… and then I remembered something very interesting. You're bet, you know? The one you made Ludo Bagman. The one, I don't remember paying you back… so…" I joint my hands and placed both my index fingers over mouth waiting.

"What are you planning mini Slytherin?" Fred asked, his 'F' jumper still on.

"Yeah, we've got it handled."

I snorted and fell off the bad, but to mask my embarrassment. I started to roll on the ground before facing them.

"I don't think you understand anything. Ludo Bagman won't care about your ginger hair, run-me-down clothes, and sarcasm." I got up and walked over to the bed, "but me on the other hand. A Malfoy, now here you have the prestin and politics and I'm also dating Harry Potter. I'll help you guys get your money back, if you help me." The two stared suspiciously at me before sticking out their hands. I smirked, they spat into their hands and shoved it in front of me. I looked at the salivered hands, that I was expected to shake, "okay now that's just weird!"


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up with Harry sprawled on top of me, his head falling off the edge of the bed and our legs intertwined. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands over wrapped tightly around his shoulders. I looked up to see our dorm mates snickering at us, I rolled my eyes and nudged Harry gently. He groaned and slowly got up, ultimately, sitting on my thighs. I pinched his sides with got him to immediately crawl away.

"Oi! Dray! What's that for?!" He hissed and dove to cuddle closer to me. I rolled my eyes and got up, earning a whine out of him. He hands trying and failing to reach for me.

"That Prongs, was for you to get up. And also, I'm pretty dure we're all late," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I snickered as I heard the screams the boys let out, attempting to get dressed on time. Of course none of them wanted to miss breakfast. I laughed and got out my toothbrush.

I walked along the winding corridors of the ancient school and took a couple turns. I was just heading to my first lesson, something I've never actually done before; _Muggle Studies_. I walked into the class, and got a couple fo surprised gasps.

"Whoa! You're Draco Malfoy!" A girl wearing a blue hijab said. She came up to me and shook my hand, I smiled and scratched the back of my neck, a little flustered. "I'm Aishah!" she introduced.

"You know it's really nice to see a Pureblood in Muggle Studies." a boy said, he wore bright green shorts, a green and gold tie. His hair was parted and glossed in gell. I shook his hand and looked at all the diverse people in this class.

"Phht! At least someone actually cares about this class." a girl who called form the very back. She had blocked platform shoes, piercing everywhere and pink streaks in her jet black hair. Her feet were propped up on the desk and she seemed to have what I think was called headphones. I strode over to her, she rolled her eyes and chewed on what I think was bubblegum.

"Hi, I'm Draco." I extended my hand, she sighed and got up. She could have been a foot shorter than me if it weren't for her platform, studded boots. She took my hand, gripping tightly and shook it twice before letting drop and sitting back on her chair.

"Names Vicky and I know who you are. Everyone does, the supposed to be in Slytherin but went to Gryffindor. The pureblood who got kicked out of his home. A Malfoy, spiteful family huh? Got troubles with the family do you?" she sneered at me. I shook my head and looked around the classroom, I didn't want to talk to a pathetic mud- muggleborn like her.

"So no purebloods?" I asked, Aishah shook her head and I sat next to her, "What do you guys do here?"

"Watch Dr Who." The tie guy shrugged, "oh my names Daniel by the way." I smiled and nodded. Then I frowned.

"What's Dr Who?" I asked.

"Well, the teacher that the school got to teach Muggle Studies, is actually a Pureblood who doesn't know anything about the muggle world. We convinced them to let us watch this popular muggle show on the TV that we brought in. It's really good, there isn't much studying in this class, more just trying to catch up on stuff that we're missing out on in the muggle world."

"What's a TV?" I asked.

"Oh well in the muggle world we have this thing called electricity. It able to produce stiff like light, without candles. It also means that you can use electronics like the TV to watch shows that muggles act in. Or make phone calls, so you don't have to use an owl to transport letters. Here use mine," Daniel gave me a small plastic looking thing and told me the password was 1-2-3-4. I cocked my head to the side but pressed the small circular button on the bottom. The screen lit up, I could hear some laugh at my confusion. OUt came some numbers and I put in the password. Out came another screen and I looked in amazement.

"Here." Aishah came and pressed on a little green box to open up a selection of names. "That's his mum, dad, little sister. And this number right here that says Aishah; it's me. You click on it." she nodded her head in encouragement. I clicked on Aishah and the phone changes to a darker colour. "Okay, you're calling me." _RING RING!_ I jumped as Aishah took out a similar object and showed me the screen. "See, it read Daniel. That way I know who's calling me. This green button here means I can talk to you." she clicked on the button and I looked as she motioned for me to answer. I placed the phone on my ear and looked at her.

"Hello Draco." I almost shrieked as I heard her voice coming from Daniel's phone.

"Hi?" I asked back into the phone. She held it properly to me and I nodded. We had a conversation before she said goodbye. "That was really cool. I don't understand why wizards actually use Owls when they could just purchase phones." Daniel took his phone back and pocketed it.

"Yeah, that and it'd be a lot easier to take a lot of the muggle things. Like a computer instead of a typewriter. Also pens instead of quills." Daniel said.

"Oh! I know about pens! My friend Hermione showed them to me. She explained to me about basic stationery!" I smiled brightly.

"Draco, we have a lot to teach you." Aishah said.

My next class was divination and I was excited to finally be with Harry and Ron. I ran up the steps of the tower and came in a little late. I apologised to the teacher and returned to the back of the class where Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville where sitting. I smirked and rolled up a chair to sit next to Harry.

He was in a conversation with Ron and didn't seem to notice me. "Hey love," I said. He turned around and smiled, giving me a kiss and turning back to Ron. I brought out my stuff and started to talk to Seamus about the Triwizard Tournament.

"If you were 17, would you enter?" Seamus asked. I thought about and shook my head. "Well, why mate?"

"Well, there is the fact that in first year I battled a three headed dog and almost died in a life size game of wizarding chess. Then in second year where I got bitten by a Basilisks and in third year. You know that year without _werewolf_ teacher. Also the fact that Sirius Black, mass murderer, escaped Azkaban to try and find my boyfriend over there." I summarised, "I've been through quite a lot of near death experiences, I'd rather just lay back and see Cedric go through the whole ordeal." I said.

"Cedric? You think he'll be the Hogwarts Champion. That pretty bloke from Hufflepuff?" Dean asked. I smirked, of course.

We all turned our attention back to Professor Trelawney who was talking to Parvati about planetary status. "I'd like to see Parvati's Uranus." Ron snickered, this brought our hole table to start laughing. Except Miss Trelawney who glared at Ron like she was McGonagall's twin and gave our table extra homework. I groaned, "i'm going to kill you, Thnx."

Lunch time came around and it seemed everyone was buzzing about Mad Eye Moody's lesson. "Wonder what he's gonna teach us, Dray?" Ron asked.

"Thnx, don't you even dare," I muttered looking at my planet calendar. "I'm still planning on how to kill you." I mumbled, Harry laughed and almost spat out his pumpkin juice.

"Hello gents! Just had Moony." George sat down on my right, as Fred sat on Ron's left.

"That's man knows things!" Fred said.

"Seriously, he _knows_ things!" George laughed. I rolled my eyes and started to eat my sandwich.

"Not excited are you Draco?" Fred asked.

"No not really, might even bunk his lesson." I shrugged and looked away from everyone's surprised face. I was just glad that Hermione was too busy studying for her O.W.L.S. that she didn't start shouting.

Wednesday came around, which meant that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was running through the corridors and trying to think of the best ways tto set up pranks when McGonagall stopped in front of me. "Any particular reason you're not in class?" she asked, looking down from her glasses. I grinned and shook my head.

"Any particular reason _you're_ not in class Minmin?" I grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the hood of my robe before walking me back to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I laughed as she brought me back into the class.

"It seems your student here doesn't really want to be in your class, Alastor. I took away the appropriate points away." I arched my brow, she didn't take away any points? "If he does anything else of the sort, take him to my office."

"Bye Minnie, love you. Okay? Haha, Bye sweetheart!" she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room and I went to sit in my seat.


	11. Chapter 10

"Well now that Mr Malfoy has kindly joined us, maybe you'd like to explain what unforgivable curses are." Moody glared at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"There are 3, the Imperius Curse; used to control the victim. Then there's the Cruciatus Curse- it-it's-" I formed my hands into fist and breathed deeply. "Used to torture people." I brought out my wand and held it tightly, stroking at the base. My energy flowing through my body and wand helping me calm down, "Then the last one, the Killing Curse; instant kill."

"Good!" Moody slapped a hand on my desk and I fixed my wand at his throat. I could hear other people snickering as I lowered my wand.

"I- I'm sorry sir. Reflexes." I meekly sat down as flinched as Harry placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my desk and nodded. Trying to tell Harry that I was okay.

"No that's good! See that, everyone. Quick reflexes, constant vigilance!" He made his point. And oh, here comes the spider. I looked over at Neville and turned back to Harry. Everyone was having the time of their lives looking at the dancing spider. Moody made eye contact with me, I turned away, he placed the spider in front of me and I took it away. "Don't try to help kid, there's nothing you can do. You guys think this is funny? What if I decided to throw 'im out the window." With a motion from his wand Moody pulled the spider to just jover it above the window pane. I looked away, stop it. Stop it.

"Or drown itself?" stop it, stop it. "Now Draco here mentioned another curse. The Cruciatus curse, created to torture the victim. During the first war with You-Know-Who Barty Crouch Snr, deemed the unforgivables legal to all aurors to defeat the Death Eaters. You see? After the war it was once again made illegal. Sentencing the user into a life sentence in Azkaban. _Crucio!"_ I couldn't look away, if the spider could scream it did. Twitching it's legs, moving around, as if it was begging for death.

" _You'll get the Dark Mark!" Father screamed, Mother was crying in the background and I was in my room. Trying to hide away, trying to run away from the unfairness. I didn't want the mark and he couldn't make me. "You will get it, crutio!"_

 _Once again I could feel the searing hot pain of knives impaling my skin. I cried out for help, screamed and collapsed on my knees. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed. "You forced that upon yourself. Now the Dark Mark, at 10:00 this evening." He swept out of the room and pulled my mother along. I looked at the window and cried, the pain still lingering._

I looked back at the boys, my face felt hot and my cheeks wet. "Stop it! Stop it!" Don't you see you're hurting them!" Hermione's shouting echoed in my ears. I shakily looked at the spider and then at Moody. I stood up and walked up to his desk.

"Permission to leave?" I asked.

"If you get the spell for the last Curse." A whimper almost escaped my lips as I looked at the tired spider. I pointed my wand. _Do it Draco, for the sake of keeping the family honour, do it! Kill for the Dark Lords approval._ I let a tear drop and whispered _Avada Kedavra._ A flash of green and it died. I ran out of the classroom and ran down the steps. I fell on my knees again and dry retched. Sobbing harshly, I leant on the wall and sighed. Stop it, stop it. I pulled up the sleeve of my left arm. I looked at the pale skin, my fingers stroking it feather-so-light. Closing my eyes, I pictured the Mark. The searing hot pain of the skull and snake burning into my arm. I opened them and I could see it again.

Not the fesh one, not the one I showed Dumbledore, not the one I spent my sixth year hiding. I cried as I saw the red markings around the tattoo, the dried blood, the bruises and the scratch marks I made. The new pink skin that I almost died for blood loss. I tried to cut a chunk of my skin off, but the Mark appeared later during the night. Tears pooled over the skin and the bell rang, snapping me out of my little sob session. I moved my eyes down to my amr again and saw the pale skin, no scars. No marks. No chucks of skin missing. But, more importantly, no Dark Mark.

"H-Hey Draco?" Neville sat down next to me. He was a shaken mess, but I wasn't doing too well myself. I gave him a shaky smile and almost started to cry again. "You alright?" he seemed to think about the question he asked because he then realised how stupid it was.

I waved my arm, stopping him from apologising. "I'll survive. You alright?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry," he didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to, I looked up at the students who were walking past us. We were pretty secluded and I didn't think anyone would have seen us-

"Dray, Neville!" the guys called. I smiled and ran over to Harry. I buried my head in his hair and let him hold me, even though I was taller. I shrank into his embrace, he let go, but I didn't. I could feel Harry walking and soon he sat me down on the stairs again. I sniffed and wiped my eyes away with my robes sleeve,

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head, never. I wouldn't tell anyone about it. "Okay, want to go to Lunch? You look like you could take a-"

"'Scuse me gents!" Moody's gruf startled me and I whipped around once again with my wnd aimed at him. "Ha ha! Constant vigilance!" he looked closer at me and I turned my gaze down to Neville. Neville squeaked and we both looked over at Hermione, Ron and Harry for help. "Why don't you two come to my office for a bit, eh?"

Since Neville wasn't really going to say anything for a while, I decided to step in. I looked over at the others for help. They seemed too surprised to do anything so I rolled my eyes and turned to Moody. I was about to say no and make up some excuse, but then I remembered; this is Barty Crouch Junior. I need to get closer to him in order to find out what exactly he was going to do. I nodded and turned back to Harry.

"I'll be back by dinner okay love?" I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Don't wait up for us." I turned and help Neville. The both of making a silent agreement to have each others backs.

He took a swing from his flask, Polyjuice Potion. I sat down in his office, it was once fashioned with Remus Lupin's possession. Oh how I wished he was alright. "Want a biscuits?" He held out a tin of 'Fox's' biscuit. I just grabbed the entire tin and started to much on the biscuits. Neville laughed a little and we both kind of let loose.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you guys, but I'm pretty sure you've skipped your dinner." Moody said. Neville and I laughed feeling a lot better.

"Thank you sir, Draco?" Neville asked.

"I'll join you, just one second. Wait for me at the bottom of the steps?" he nodded and I turned back to Moody.

"Anything you need?" his fake eye studying me, up and down.

"I was doing some research sir, about Death Eaters and them facing… You-know-who. I came across a certain Death Eater who died this year. I've done a lot of research on him, you know?"

"Eh? And who is he?"

"Barty Crouch Jr, sir. His father is-"

"Mr Barty Crouch." I looked into his eyes and I knew. He knew that I could tell it was him, I decided to interrogate him more.

"I bet you I could recognise him in less than a minute. Even with a glamour… or even using a polyjuice potion. Too bad he died though, he seemed pretty loyal to You-know-who." I turned and walked out of his room, leaving a stunned silence.

Running down the spiral steps I saw Neville there, relieved that he didn't leave. "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep! Think I surprised him a little," I laughed, Neville joined in and we both walked back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Dray!" Harry asked, I looked up from my book. Harry came in and I turned to Neville who nodded and left to go upstairs. "You missed dinner." he said. I shrugged, I wasn't hungry anyway.

"Are you and Neville okay, now?" Ron asked, he placed a comforting hand on my knee. Which wasn't that comforting at all, it just tickled really badly.

"I'm fine Thnx, Moody, handled us really well." I looked at Harry and curled up into him, "'M tired," I mumbled, pulling a blanket over us.

"Good to know, Prongs you ready to do the Divination homework." Ron said, Harry nodded. He was about to get up but I pushed him down, whining.

"You can have him tomorrow, let me use him as a pillow today." I whined, Ron held his hands out in surrender and Harry chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer into him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I mumbled and whined as people kept talking, it was starting to get annoying and now I couldn't go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and groggily stared at the people surrounding me. "Prongs? Thnx? Griffin? What are you discussing and why are you so bloody loud?" I sat up and leant on Harry for some support.

"Sorry to wake you Dray, but I just finished discussing the S.P.E.W meeting. We're in the middle of having our first one, actually." Hermione said. I sat up and looked around, it was close to bed and only a couple of people were still around in the common room.

"On okay. Anyway, could you just restart the meeting, but this time-" I pulled out my tape recorder. Harry pulled away from me and eyed the tape recorder.

"Do you just randomly carry tape recorders?" he asked.

"Well, duh! You never know when you need to record something, like the first S.P.E.W. meeting. Okay and Hermione." I pressed play and Hermione straightened up.

"This is Hermione Jane Granger, I'm the founding member and leader of S.P.E.W. which stands for The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It's to stop the gross injustice in the treatment of House Elves. So for today's meetings, our main goal is to spread the news. Pureblood families need to understand that the way Elves are treated is wrong and they should stop. So with the help of Mrs Weasley. I've made badges to start raising the awareness-"

"Oh, can I see?"

"Sure, Dray. Here-" I took the badge and wore clipped it on my school shirt, "It's magical so that it lasts longer." Hermione smiled proudly.

"Good thinking, Griffin."

"Thank you. Any way. So we'll start buy selling a badge for two sickles."

"Hmm? Not too expensive and this is a pretty nice looking badge, although if we're going to get the Slytherins to wear it, we should probably make some in green and grey, not just red and yellow." I imputed.

"Great idea!"

"You guys are _waaaay_ too into this." Ron lay on the couch and started to rub

out some of his Divination homework. "How many members do you have so far?"

"Dray you're in it, right?" Hermione asked. I nodded, of course I was. "Well, if you and Harry join… them it'll be four." Ron snorted and I whacked him upside the head. "Ron and Harry, I'll give each of you ten badges. You have to give them away but the end of next week. If we're able to give out 10 each, times bour 4. Get 40… for two sickles each… 80 sickles which would mean… Cause there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. 80 divided by 17… we'd make about roughly 4 point… 7 galleons? So roughly about 5 galleons." Hermione answered. I looked at her in amazement.

"That was some quick thinking?" Ron asked, I nodded.

Harry raised his brow and grinned, "what do you guys mean? Hermione just did some basic maths… although the 80 divided by 17 was hard without a calculator but this is Hermione we're talking about." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maths?" I asked.

"What the hell Prongs? Now I swear you're messing with me. What the heck is a maths? How do you maths?" Ron asked.

"Wait! You don't know what maths is?" Hermione asked. I stopped the recorder. I'm pretty sure our meeting has ended. Ron and I both shook our heads. "How do you pay for things. When Harry bought the omnioculars, they were 10 galleons each. Harry bought three, did you not know that you were supposed to give 30 galleons?" Hermione explained.

"Well of course we knew that. But we just didn't know it was called maths is alright Thnx?" I asked.

"Yep. You muggles have weird things." Ron said.

"I can't believe wizards don't even know what maths is. You probably don't even know what science or media or sociology is." Hermione said.

"What's science?" I asked.

"What's media?" Ron asked.

"What's sociology?" Harry asked.


	12. Chapter 11

It was finally October, which meant that the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students were about to arrive. "Let's sit here, with the Hufflepuff's." I motioned for the others to sit with us. I was sitting next to Hermione and Cedric Diggory. Harry was opposite me and next to him was Ron. I looked at Harry, who was staring at Cedric. Cedric looked over at Harry and smiled kindly. I kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!"

"You alright Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," I smiled innocently, "you alright?" Harry glared at me and I laughed, pulling out my tongue. Hermione elbowed me and I was about to shout at her before Filch ran into the Hall. He was holding his side as if he had a stitch, I felt sorry for the poor man… oh well.

"What do you think he's here for?" Ron whispered, we all looked at him and Dumbledore start to talk. I smirked, oh this was going to be good. "Oh Malfoy ya little shit! You know exactly what's going on!"

I nodded and turned to Dumbledore, he stood up and we all turned to face him. "Student, I would like to introduce to you, the headmistress of the Beauxbaton. Madam Maxime!"

"Whoa. That. is. One. Giant. Lady," Seamus said. The people who heard started to laugh until the student of Beauxbatons arrived. Beautiful blonde boys who cartwheeled into the room, and girls who twirled with ribbons in the air. Spreading an air of veela perfume. Entrancing a lot of the Hogwarts students. I rolled my eyes, it seemed that Hermione and I were unable to bear the effects that the veela's lay for us.

"And may I introduce the Headmaster of the Durmstrang school, Professor Karkaroff!" in came in the old death eater.

"I'm still surprised that he's actually teaching." I said.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked.

"Well don't you know? That's Igor Karkaroff, he used to be be a Death Eater. But he told the Ministry of Defense that he was under the Imperius. Now he's the Head of Durmstrang." Ron explained.

I nodded, "Durmstrang are known for using Dark spells, they're not that bad to be honest. I mean look." I tilted my head up and in came the students of Durmstrang.

"Oh. My. God. Is that?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Victor Krum." I smirked.

"Bloody hell." he whispered.

"Bloody hell, indeed. Ginger one." I said, we all laughed and I smiled as the Beauxbaton students sat with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins."

The Goblet of Fire shining bright with it's levitating blue flames and gold exterior. I sat down with Hermione. We were both doing some more research on Elf rights, but we couldn't find anything yet. "It's preposterous! Nothing about Elvish rights."

"At least we'll be unique. We should really start talking about a campaign. Do what you muggles do… a bake sale? Or something to help raise more money so that we could fund for something big." I suggested.

"Hmm… we could do a talent show?" Hermione imputed.

"No offense, Griffin. But no one's going to do that… but a competition. Have a friendly little paying system of the sorts. To get people to watch… tasks be undertaking my volunteering participants." I smirked.

"How are we going to do that? It'll take up a lot of time, we'd also have to ask Dumbledore. Also, no one's going to volunteer," Hermione said.

"What if we already have one?" I pointed to the cup.

"Dray! You're a genius!" Hermione hugged me. I laughed and patted her back.

"I know, plus Dumbledore will be all for it."

We both high fived and looked at the people who separated into two. I arched a brow and leant forward, what was going- oh. Three Durmstrang students came in and one of them put in a sip of paper. The Goblet lighting higher but eventually calming down. Cassius Warrington, a Slytherin, walked up to the cup and threw his paper into it. Boo's came from some Gryffindors and I sighed. "I thought we really had gotten over this."

A few cheers came in as a bunch of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs pushed Cedric towards the cup. Pretending that them shaming Cassius and a couple minutes ago didn't exist. Cedric cheered along with his mates as he places his name in the cup. I roll my eyes and turn to look at the twins who come skipping into the hall. Almost all the Hogwarts students start to cheer, which take the foreign students by surprise.

"Eh! We got it!" George cheered holding up a potion.

"Yep, we've got a aging potion!" Fred laughed.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in sing-song voice. I smirked as the twins came and sat on either side of us.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why's that?"

"You see that circle?" Hermione made a cicle motion on the ground. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." she rolled her eyes.

"So?" Fred asked, Hermione turned to him. There faces only inches apart. Hermione pulled back a little. She huffed and put her book down.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a pathetically dimwitted thing, like your ageing potion."

"Ahh, but that is why it's so brilliant!" Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!" George reasoned. They both laughed and stood up on a bench. They shook their potions. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready Goerge!"

"Bottoms up!" they said in unison. Intertwining their arms and drinking it at the same time. They both pulled back and jumped into the circled line. When nothing happened, everyone started to cheer.

"Dray?" Hermione asked. I placed a firm hand on her arms.

"Wait for it." I smirked. They placed their names in the goblet and it took them in. Everyone started to cheer, even some of the outsider schools looked impressed. That was until their names got thrown out of the Goblet and a force pushed them away from goblet. Throwing them on the other side of the hall. When they got up; they had beards.

"You said-"

"You said-"

"Argh!" and in comes the wrestling match. I sat by Hermione and we started to get back to our research whe the Hall became exceptionally quiet. I looked up to see people seperating, letting Victor Krum walk towards the Goblet. I nudged Hermione and she looked up, we both started wide-eyed as Victor Krum placed his name in the Goblet of Fire. He spared a glance at Hermione and winked.

I looked at Hermione blushing and grinned cheekily at the girl. "You like him, don't you?" I teased.

"Oh shut up, you sound like Mushu from Mulan."

"Who's Mushu?"

"Until you find out, don't speak."

Halloween night was the day we were all finding out who made it into the Triwizard Tournament and who would be the new champion. I was sitting with Harry, the Great Hall transformed into this more carefree looking sports hall. Kind of like an extravagant version of the ones I see in movies.

"The first Champion!" Dumbledore roared, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Cassius Warrington, from the Slytherin house!" I stood up and cheered loudly.

"Whoo! You go Cassius! Make Hogwarts proud!" Harry pulled me down and the rest of the school slapped awkwardly. The shylertins cheered and I could see Blaise smiling gratefully at me. I was going to make the School unite, if it was the last thing I did.

"Victor Krum from Durmstrang!" many howls and cheers came from the students of Durmstrang.

I stood up once again and cheered. "My red-haired friend LOVES YOU!" Ron pulled me down this time, as Harry, Hermione and I laughed at his red hair.

"Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton!" I stood up and cheered again.

"Welcome to the family, Fleur!" I smirked as Hermione pulled me down.

"Could you just sit down, you're supposed the responsible one out of all of us, you know? Since you're like 19." Hermione whispered. I shrugged and laughed.

"That's it! Our three Champions for-"

Everyone was silent as a name flew out of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore caught it in his hand and opened it up. "Harry Potter?" Harry sank down low on his chair, "Harry Potter! Where are you?" Harry looked at us for some kind of help. I gave him a quick kiss and pushed him out to the front of the Hall. He slowly walked up to Dumbledore and down a set of stairs.

" _HaRrY pOtTeR! DiD yA pUt YoUr nAmE iN tHe GoBlEt Of FiRe?!"_

Oh my god, what if Dumbledore kills him?" I grabbed Ron's shoulder and shake him hard.

"MAtes calm down, just take the invisibility cloak and see what happens." he said. Oh yeah… Hermione got out the cloak from Harry's book bag and covered me. I heard a few gasps from people seated behind us, but just ran into the room with the champions. Apparently I came in the middle of a discussion.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly. I breathed in relief and strode over to Harry, clasping my hand in his. He gasped but held it firmly.

"I'm here, hun. Just say the truth." I breathed into his ear.

"No sir, I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry said calmly, he squeezed my hand and I placed another hand over it.

"Ah! The boy could be lying!" Karkaroff shouted.

"No, the Goblet of Fire is made to only make sure that kids over 17 can place their name in it. It'd take someone with immense power and require a specific skillset to get past the barrier itself." Moody commented. He took another sip from his flask and walked towards Dumbledore, "He may be the boy-who-lived but he didn't do it."

"You seem to know a lot about this Moody." Karkaroff eyed Moody.

"It was once my job to think like those of Death Eaters, or did you forget Karkaroff," he muttered darkly.

"Barty?" Dumbledore asked.

The thin man walked up to Harry, I had to lean back so that he couldn't sense me or my magic. "The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice; he is… as of tonight. A Triwizard Champion." Everyone turned to look at Harry, glaring at the shaking boy next to me.

"I can't believe it! Those bastards!" Harry yelled.

"Language, honey." I called. I was currently writing a letter to Charlie. I was going to blunt in it and ask about the Hungarian Horntail. It's be too late for him to stop the shipping and luckily no one was actually reading my letters. This basically didn't count as cheating, I was just… genuinely curious.

"Those… bananas! Fudge all this strawberry coconuts! I just want one year where I'm not the centre of attention. I sighed and sent an apologetic looks to the boys who were trying to sleep.

"Harry, darling? Come here." I opened my arms and he stomped over to them. He lay down next to me as I held him, "Calm, my sweat. Calm. Let's just wait till tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 12

"What the heck?! How was I supposed to answer any of her questions? She thought I was twelve for the _love of the gods above_?! Also… what has my 'traumatic past' got to do with me entering the competition?!" Harry was screaming his head off as I sat down trying to read a book on dragons. "Oh and apparently my eyes were 'glistening' with the ghost of my past? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I can't read with you shouting." I mumbled, jotting down a few noted on dragon weaknesses.

"Dray? Don't you even care?" Harry asked. Ooh, Charlie answered back.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know what you're trying to do. Sorry mate but I'm not helping you on this one. You better make sure that no one reads this letter or we're both in big trouble._

 _I'll pretend you didn't know what the first task was and you can just mind your own business, got that mate? See ya in a couple days._

 _Charlie Weasley._

I huffed, he didn't help at all, in fact I learnt nothing. "The nerve of some people eh, Prongs. Just won't listen to you." I looked up to see no one listening to me, "Prongs? Harry?" I shrugged and got back to the dragons book.

It was break time. Harry, Neville and I were all out by the black lake. Neville was placing some levitatous plants over the black lake. Letting the red, spiky plant hover of the lake and steam it up so the evaporated plant could infuse some water on its own. Really time consuming if you ask me, I looked down at Neville's book. Underwater plants and how they contribute to the Wizarding World, it was the first chapter and seemed interesting enough.

"Prongs! Ron told me to tell you, that Seamus told Ron that Dean… that um- Dean told no! Was told _by_ Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you." She finished. I looked at them confused, thinking that this had no help to me. I went back to the book, hmm gilly-what?

"He did- well- what?"

"Oh lay off Griffin. Prongs mate, Hagrid's looking for you."

"Oh, okay. Dray you want to come with? Dray!" I heard Harry call. But I was too entrances with the gillyweed. I brought out my notebook and started to scribble out pro's and con's. A shadow filled the page. I looked up to see Harry.

"Um.. could you possibly move a little to the left? You're blocking the light." I turned back to the book and jot down some more notes. I look up to say thank you to Harry but he's not there. I stand up and look around, he stormed off back to the castle. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yep!"

I couldn't meet up with Harry since we didn't share the same lesson. I ran, almost late for Muggle Studies. "I'm ere. I'm queer and I need to find out more about this _science_ you muggles call it!" I laughed as I entered the room. The teacher, Professor Felton-Radcliffe was sleeping on his chair. He wore round glasses, had stark blonde and wore always wore a brown fading suit.

"Oh, don't bore us with science, trust me that stuff's annoying! Ooh! You're starting to get it now!" Aishah beamed looking up and down my trousers. Something that I didn't realise was that when you're in muggle studies, you're allowed to wear muggle clothing. Aishah was wearing some joggers, a tight long-sleeved under shirt and a baggy t -shirt with palmtrees patterned over it in black.

"Yeah, I'm kind liking this new look," Daniel nodded. He was wearing some mustard yellow shorts with a silver bow tie and a fez. "I'm trying to go for a Dr Who and still me style. What do you think?" he asked.

"Kind weird, but kind alright?" I said unsurely.

"Thanks!" he beamed. I was wearing some light blue jeans, a black shirt with a large dark green jumper. The collar of my black shirt tucked out and I really liked it. "I like yours, very Slytherin. Whatever that is. Over here, no one really cares about Houses."

I gasped, "I have found my people!" I gushed, "Also, kind of in a not-so-huge-but-could-be-argued-it-is-huge argument with my boyfriend." I said.

"Ha!" Vicky said from the corner of the class. She swung her legs and walked out towards me. I smirked and looked down at her, not as tall as last time. This time her lipstick was black instead of blue. "You, having an argument with your boyfriend Harry Potter? You can talk like you're one of the populars but over here? We don't care about Malfoys or Potters or some stupid saviour of the Wizarding World. We only care about Draco abou Harry. Not Malfoy. Don't bring your pathetic problems here, we're not interested."

"I'm interested, come on Vicky. We're not exactly the most popular ones of the school. Anyway, with Draco here we can bitch about them and not care. Not like Draco will care anyway." Aishah complained. Vicky huffed and walked back into her corner. "Come on, then. Tell us everything and we'll see what we can do." Aishah grinned.

Daniel turned down the volume of the Doctor and Amy. He sat on the table and crossed his legs, bouncing a little. I laughed and sat down on the table as well, "I've just been ignoring him lately. You guys know that he's been chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion and I- well, I've been doing some research to make sure he takes it a little more easier. I know what happens in these types of tournaments, people die. Harry doesn't really get it as much as I'd like him too. And well, I don't know what to do."

"Ooooh, this sounds super juicy. I'd probably say that you two should communicate and what-not but here's the thing! That's boring, let's just change you up… make him jealous. That'll spice things up!" Aishah mentioned.

"Make him jealous? I don't think-"

"Too late!" Daniel cried and helped me up. "For one we're shrinking this jumper. Make it more fitted." And they did, my jumper was now well-fitted. Aishah still liked the whole black dress shirt underneath and decided to keep it.

"It needs to still be you, you know? So tuck the collar over the jumper, gives a more cute nerdier feel, right?" a couple of the muggleborns agreed.

"Here." Vicky rolled her eyes and brought out some scissors, "don't worry. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've." she got out her wand and turned my jeans into _skinny_ jeans, I think Daniel called it. "And for the cuts. Using a wand is cool and all, but sometimes muggle things work really well." she commented and bent down to cut a couple holes. She started to fray them and I came out with ripped jeans.

"Are you sure this is _cool_?" I asked worriedly. I've never had a cut in trousers before?

"Well duh! Look who you're talking to," Vicky commented. I looked at her fishnet tights and blood red skirt. "Okay, so don't look then, but the hair… Let it a little loose, here." Vicky didn't even ask my permission before she started to work with my hair. I shrugged and let he do what she wanted, letting my bangs move more freely and over my eye bit. "Silver hair with darker roots… I got to admit, Malloy… it's pretty alright saying what you did there? Muggle right?" I nodded. She hummed in approval and let go of my hair.

"Ooh, that piece of jewellery just doesn't work," Daniel commented. I looked down at my bracelet, the one I got from my mum.

"Oh, my mother brought it to me for christmas. Each year she buys a new charm. During my first year I actually got the bracelet, and in my second year; this snitch charm. Sometimes it flutters like a real snitch." I said, bringing the bracelet up, so more of my classmates could see, "last year she gave me a Gryffindor crest, I'm pretty excited to find out what she's planning on giving me this year. It's kind of, the one thing I love about Christmas." I finished off shyly.

"Aww, well it's cute. And if you pull down the black collared sleeves that black leather works well with the outfit," Aishah said. She touched a few pieces here and there before the bell rang, signalling the lessons end.

"Well, I'm off to make Harry jealous. Wish me goodluck?"

"You're not going to need it, Milfoy." I rolled my eyes at Vicky, how original.

I walk into the common room to see only Hermione and a Phoenix flying around the room. _What was going on?_ Hermione looked me up and down before she wolf-whistled. I swear we were becoming a bad influence on her.

"When's Thnx?" I asked, she pointed to the Phoenix flying around the ceiling. My eyes had widened, "no waaaay." I laughed and called Ron over, he landed roughly on his side but jumped up and beamed at me.

"Mate! Did you see me?!" Ron exclaimed, he was a cool dark blue bird, with black and silver strokes of colour here and there, it was so cool.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I cried, we both laughed as Hermione settled down and read her book again. "Oh my gods we need to-" I got cut off by pecking on the windows. I turned to see Hedwig, that must be the letter from Sirius. I opened the window and called the cold bird in. I took the letter and reassured her that I'd get it to Harry. " _Accio_ Owl Treat," I mumbled and fed her the treat before she flew off. Just then Harry came into the common room.

"So that explains why you were researching on dragons. What's this?" he asked as I gave him the letter, "Sirius! It's says: _I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch Tuesday at 02:30am. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._ Oh no. He-he's coming here. He knows how dangerous that is! I-I made him, no I can't- he can't just come here. On Tuesday!? That's too soon, he- oh gods!"

"Prongs, prongs, mate. Calm down. It's alright we'll-"

"Stop it Dray! He'll come here and get caught-"

"You don't know if that'll happen or not, stop trying to assume the worst!"

"And you stop thinking that everything is going to be fine. First, I have to face off dragons and now this. Sirius's life could be in dange-"

"Harry James Potter!" I shouted, "Quit acting like a child. Sometimes I have to remind myself why you guys act the way you do but then I remember. You're just a bunch of 14 year-olds. You're not me, you're not 19, _this_ right here and the tournament is the _least_ of your troubles." I huffed, so annoyed I could murder someone. I storm upto my dormitory and go into the bed, almost screaming in frustration.

After a while and I'm more calm, Harry comes in and slips into bed with me. For a moment no one says anything and we just lay there until; "I'm sorry." I sighed and turn to face Harry who's took his glasses off.

"No, I-I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, that kind of scared me a bit but I needed it. Helped calm me down for sure." I nodded and brought Harry closer to me, he relaxed and we both fell asleep. So much for the hole jealousy thing.

"Come on, Prongs! You know it's the right thing to do." I pouted and tilted my head towards Harry. Nudging him with my nose.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Dray wants Prongs to tell Cassius what the first Task is about, because it's the nice thing to do." Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes and tucked into his breakfast.

"Fine, just quit looking at me like that!" Harry laughed, he walked over to the Slytherin side of the Hall. He whispered what he needed to say to Cassius and walked back over the our side of the Hall. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now was that too hard?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 13

"What the heck?! How was I supposed to answer any of her questions? She thought I was twelve for the _love of the gods above_?! Also… what has my 'traumatic past' got to do with me entering the competition?!" Harry was screaming his head off as I sat down trying to read a book on dragons. "Oh and apparently my eyes were 'glistening' with the ghost of my past? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I can't read with you shouting." I mumbled, jotting down a few noted on dragon weaknesses.

"Dray? Don't you even care?" Harry asked. Ooh, Charlie answered back.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know what you're trying to do. Sorry mate but I'm not helping you on this one. You better make sure that no one reads this letter or we're both in big trouble._

 _I'll pretend you didn't know what the first task was and you can just mind your own business, got that mate? See ya in a couple days._

 _Charlie Weasley._

I huffed, he didn't help at all, in fact I learnt nothing. "The nerve of some people eh, Prongs. Just won't listen to you." I looked up to see no one listening to me, "Prongs? Harry?" I shrugged and got back to the dragons book.

It was break time. Harry, Neville and I were all out by the black lake. Neville was placing some levitatous plants over the black lake. Letting the red, spiky plant hover of the lake and steam it up so the evaporated plant could infuse some water on its own. Really time consuming if you ask me, I looked down at Neville's book. Underwater plants and how they contribute to the Wizarding World, it was the first chapter and seemed interesting enough.

"Prongs! Ron told me to tell you, that Seamus told Ron that Dean… that um- Dean told no! Was told _by_ Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you." She finished. I looked at them confused, thinking that this had no help to me. I went back to the book, hmm gilly-what?

"He did- well- what?"

"Oh lay off Griffin. Prongs mate, Hagrid's looking for you."

"Oh, okay. Dray you want to come with? Dray!" I heard Harry call. But I was too entrances with the gillyweed. I brought out my notebook and started to scribble out pro's and con's. A shadow filled the page. I looked up to see Harry.

"Um.. could you possibly move a little to the left? You're blocking the light." I turned back to the book and jot down some more notes. I look up to say thank you to Harry but he's not there. I stand up and look around, he stormed off back to the castle. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yep!"

I couldn't meet up with Harry since we didn't share the same lesson. I ran, almost late for Muggle Studies. "I'm ere. I'm queer and I need to find out more about this _science_ you muggles call it!" I laughed as I entered the room. The teacher, Professor Felton-Radcliffe was sleeping on his chair. He wore round glasses, had stark blonde and wore always wore a brown fading suit.

"Oh, don't bore us with science, trust me that stuff's annoying! Ooh! You're starting to get it now!" Aishah beamed looking up and down my trousers. Something that I didn't realise was that when you're in muggle studies, you're allowed to wear muggle clothing. Aishah was wearing some joggers, a tight long-sleeved under shirt and a baggy t -shirt with palmtrees patterned over it in black.

"Yeah, I'm kind liking this new look," Daniel nodded. He was wearing some mustard yellow shorts with a silver bow tie and a fez. "I'm trying to go for a Dr Who and still me style. What do you think?" he asked.

"Kind weird, but kind alright?" I said unsurely.

"Thanks!" he beamed. I was wearing some light blue jeans, a black shirt with a large dark green jumper. The collar of my black shirt tucked out and I really liked it. "I like yours, very Slytherin. Whatever that is. Over here, no one really cares about Houses."

I gasped, "I have found my people!" I gushed, "Also, kind of in a not-so-huge-but-could-be-argued-it-is-huge argument with my boyfriend." I said.

"Ha!" Vicky said from the corner of the class. She swung her legs and walked out towards me. I smirked and looked down at her, not as tall as last time. This time her lipstick was black instead of blue. "You, having an argument with your boyfriend Harry Potter? You can talk like you're one of the populars but over here? We don't care about Malfoys or Potters or some stupid saviour of the Wizarding World. We only care about Draco abou Harry. Not Malfoy. Don't bring your pathetic problems here, we're not interested."

"I'm interested, come on Vicky. We're not exactly the most popular ones of the school. Anyway, with Draco here we can bitch about them and not care. Not like Draco will care anyway." Aishah complained. Vicky huffed and walked back into her corner. "Come on, then. Tell us everything and we'll see what we can do." Aishah grinned.

Daniel turned down the volume of the Doctor and Amy. He sat on the table and crossed his legs, bouncing a little. I laughed and sat down on the table as well, "I've just been ignoring him lately. You guys know that he's been chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion and I- well, I've been doing some research to make sure he takes it a little more easier. I know what happens in these types of tournaments, people die. Harry doesn't really get it as much as I'd like him too. And well, I don't know what to do."

"Ooooh, this sounds super juicy. I'd probably say that you two should communicate and what-not but here's the thing! That's boring, let's just change you up… make him jealous. That'll spice things up!" Aishah mentioned.

"Make him jealous? I don't think-"

"Too late!" Daniel cried and helped me up. "For one we're shrinking this jumper. Make it more fitted." And they did, my jumper was now well-fitted. Aishah still liked the whole black dress shirt underneath and decided to keep it.

"It needs to still be you, you know? So tuck the collar over the jumper, gives a more cute nerdier feel, right?" a couple of the muggleborns agreed.

"Here." Vicky rolled her eyes and brought out some scissors, "don't worry. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've." she got out her wand and turned my jeans into _skinny_ jeans, I think Daniel called it. "And for the cuts. Using a wand is cool and all, but sometimes muggle things work really well." she commented and bent down to cut a couple holes. She started to fray them and I came out with ripped jeans.

"Are you sure this is _cool_?" I asked worriedly. I've never had a cut in trousers before?

"Well duh! Look who you're talking to," Vicky commented. I looked at her fishnet tights and blood red skirt. "Okay, so don't look then, but the hair… Let it a little loose, here." Vicky didn't even ask my permission before she started to work with my hair. I shrugged and let he do what she wanted, letting my bangs move more freely and over my eye bit. "Silver hair with darker roots… I got to admit, Malloy… it's pretty alright saying what you did there? Muggle right?" I nodded. She hummed in approval and let go of my hair.

"Ooh, that piece of jewellery just doesn't work," Daniel commented. I looked down at my bracelet, the one I got from my mum.

"Oh, my mother brought it to me for christmas. Each year she buys a new charm. During my first year I actually got the bracelet, and in my second year; this snitch charm. Sometimes it flutters like a real snitch." I said, bringing the bracelet up, so more of my classmates could see, "last year she gave me a Gryffindor crest, I'm pretty excited to find out what she's planning on giving me this year. It's kind of, the one thing I love about Christmas." I finished off shyly.

"Aww, well it's cute. And if you pull down the black collared sleeves that black leather works well with the outfit," Aishah said. She touched a few pieces here and there before the bell rang, signalling the lessons end.

"Well, I'm off to make Harry jealous. Wish me goodluck?"

"You're not going to need it, Milfoy." I rolled my eyes at Vicky, how original.

I walk into the common room to see only Hermione and a Phoenix flying around the room. _What was going on?_ Hermione looked me up and down before she wolf-whistled. I swear we were becoming a bad influence on her.

"When's Thnx?" I asked, she pointed to the Phoenix flying around the ceiling. My eyes had widened, "no waaaay." I laughed and called Ron over, he landed roughly on his side but jumped up and beamed at me.

"Mate! Did you see me?!" Ron exclaimed, he was a cool dark blue bird, with black and silver strokes of colour here and there, it was so cool.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I cried, we both laughed as Hermione settled down and read her book again. "Oh my gods we need to-" I got cut off by pecking on the windows. I turned to see Hedwig, that must be the letter from Sirius. I opened the window and called the cold bird in. I took the letter and reassured her that I'd get it to Harry. " _Accio_ Owl Treat," I mumbled and fed her the treat before she flew off. Just then Harry came into the common room.

"So that explains why you were researching on dragons. What's this?" he asked as I gave him the letter, "Sirius! It's says: _I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch Tuesday at 02:30am. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._ Oh no. He-he's coming here. He knows how dangerous that is! I-I made him, no I can't- he can't just come here. On Tuesday!? That's too soon, he- oh gods!"

"Prongs, prongs, mate. Calm down. It's alright we'll-"

"Stop it Dray! He'll come here and get caught-"

"You don't know if that'll happen or not, stop trying to assume the worst!"

"And you stop thinking that everything is going to be fine. First, I have to face off dragons and now this. Sirius's life could be in dange-"

"Harry James Potter!" I shouted, "Quit acting like a child. Sometimes I have to remind myself why you guys act the way you do but then I remember. You're just a bunch of 14 year-olds. You're not me, you're not 19, _this_ right here and the tournament is the _least_ of your troubles." I huffed, so annoyed I could murder someone. I storm upto my dormitory and go into the bed, almost screaming in frustration.

After a while and I'm more calm, Harry comes in and slips into bed with me. For a moment no one says anything and we just lay there until; "I'm sorry." I sighed and turn to face Harry who's took his glasses off.

"No, I-I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Yeah, that kind of scared me a bit but I needed it. Helped calm me down for sure." I nodded and brought Harry closer to me, he relaxed and we both fell asleep. So much for the hole jealousy thing.

"Come on, Prongs! You know it's the right thing to do." I pouted and tilted my head towards Harry. Nudging him with my nose.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Dray wants Prongs to tell Cassius what the first Task is about, because it's the nice thing to do." Hermione explained. Ron rolled his eyes and tucked into his breakfast.

"Fine, just quit looking at me like that!" Harry laughed, he walked over to the Slytherin side of the Hall. He whispered what he needed to say to Cassius and walked back over the our side of the Hall. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now was that too hard?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 14

By the time we actually made it back to the common rooms, everyone wanted an after party. It looked like the whole Hogwarts had gathered there, I didn't even see any Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students there. I kept a close eye at Harry, who was talking to Dean and Seamus about the match. I mean if House Unity meant that everyone

Hermione came in all flustered, her face was red, hair more frizzy, eyes widened and senses heightened. I made a low growl, if someone hurt her. I pushed through some people making sure to say a polite _excuse me_. Hermione caught up to me, she held my arms, her nails digging through my shirt. "Griffin! Griffin! Hermione, tell me what happened?" I commanded.

"You have to get Harry and Ron, you guys need to see this." she pushed me away and probably went to go find Ron. I turned around to see Harry talking to Cassius Warrington. I strode over to the pair catching half of their conversation.

"I saw your flying. It's good, you're real talented. Stupid, but talented." Cassius remarked, Harry grinned and laughed.

"Harry!" I said a little _too_ enthusiastically. He quirked a brow at overly forced smile, "griffin calling us. Excuse me Cassius?"

"Of course, Tommy, let's go ove-"

I pulled Harry away from Cassius, the two of us racing over to the Portrait hole. Where a very confused looking Ron stood and a panic stricken Hermione paced. Hermione saw us coming over and ushered us all out of the Gryffindor common room. Silence immediately settled over us as she started to run, I looked around as we followed her. She was heading to the kitchens?

"Here," Hermione wheezed, pointing to an oil painting on the wall. Harry, Ron and I all exchanged looks that seemed pretty similar to _She's finally lost it_. I turned to look at Hermione, giving her a pointed look. What was going on?

She rolled her eyes, how were we supposed to know what an oil painting was for? I watched carefully as Hermione went ahead a tickled a pear, she finally lost it, I thought. But then something extraordinary happened, the pear rippled through it's painting as if it were laughing. Slowly but surely, it transfigured into a little door knob, or maybe a draw knob.

She turned to Harry who walked up to the draw knob and slowly turned it. Anxiety grew in the pit of my stomach. What was behind there? Was Hermione finally sending us to our inevitable doom? What had Harr- oh. It was just the kitchen, my eyes widen with excitement. Harry stepped over the painting, Ron walking in after him. I looked at Hermione and walked in, ducking my head a little.

It was amazing, huge and clean. House Elves working impeccably at making the kitchens food. The food we ate for dinner- and suddenly the wonder and excitement… turned into willowing guilt. I spun on my heel, Hermione nodded sadly.

"Master Potter?" I rotated to the sound of a very familiar House Elf.

"Dobby?" Harry and I said together. Winky showed up behind him, she looked like she was about to cry. I stared at the two house-elves in amazement, the last time I saw Dobby was in second year. And the time before that? When I helped Potter, Granger and Weaslebee escape my Manor in my Conscious state. Of course, I never told Potter that I helped him by calling in Dobby, I never mentioned to him that Dobby was able to apparate in and out of the Manor because he was a house-elf. I never told him… I really should've though.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have another S.P.E.W. meeting? Because I left my tape recorder on my bed," I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck, chewing my lip.

"Completely fine, I brought a muggle camera. You just press that grey button twice, to record and once to stop." Hermione explained, I placed the cord around my neck and looked at Hermione. She nodded and we started to get to work.

"Hello again, this is the second S.P.E.W. meeting that we've had today, I've discovered one of the soul reasons why this organization was made. As you can probably tell I'm standing in Hogwarts kitchen. I've also got three members here today with me." I turned the camera to Ron who rolled his eyes and went back to looking around. I turned it to Harry, who waved shyly and smiled. Cooing, I rotated the camera back to Hermione, "today we'll be seeing the horrible injustice that is done to the House Elves. Here at Hogwarts the elves are treated kindly unlike most. But here, none of them get paid, except Dobby."

"Dobby?" I turned the camera to the smaller house elf, the camera zooming on the pair of toddler looking shoes that he was wearing. "Go on mate, say something."

"House-elves should be free. Dobby thought that he'd never get to find another job, but then he remembered Hogwarts with Master Potter." I turned to Harry, who was blushing like mad, "I get paid 10 galleons a week! I also get holidays as wells!" Dobby smiled, I returned to Hermione who seemed ecstatic.

"This is how Elves should be feeling, should be fighting, for what's right! This here, is Winky. She recently got fired from her previous 'master' Mr Crouch. She was wrongly accused and treated badly. But, unfortunately she's still willing to go to her employer. Begging for her job back, she needs to understand that she has rights." I nodded and turned Hermione's camera to Winky who was sitting on a stool and bawling her eyes out.

I stopped the camera and gave it back to Hermione. "Do you guys now understand why I brought you down here. Our food is cooked my the elves and they don't even get paid. They clean our room and don't get paid. They're doing all that for _free_!" she stressed.

"You know, mum also does all that free." Ron said. Before HErmione pushed him in the face, I stepped ahead of her.

"So what do you do? Nothing right? You live in that house yet you do nothing, you want new stuff you want people to respect you? Then shut up and earn it, Thnx." I smirked as Ron blushed, he shrugged and popped a sandwich in his mouth. The house elves offering us all food. I drank some water and we decided to leave.

"So you and Draco got to do more than just snog eachothers faces off?" Ron nudged Harry.

I snorted, "No sex." Harry looked more than relieved.

"Like now, or forever?" Ron asked.

"Forever." I said, twisting my hand to wrap around Harry's waist and kissing said boy on the cheek.

"Huh? Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? Harry's asexual." I said. Harry looked at me surprised, but nodded. "Even so, nothing will change the way I feel about him."

The next morning I had Muggle Studies and decided to give out the badges to my peers. "Only two sickles and it's for a good cause. Plus they look pretty cool as well," I explained.

"Cool, welp. Can I be a member?" Aishah asked.

"Of course, Vicky you want one?" I asked, holding up a badge, she shrugged and gave he money in. I smirked but she rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I'm warming up to you, McFaloy."

"Never did."

The next class that I had with my fellow Gryffindors was Transfiguration. I walked into a weird room, it was the same classroom but everything was placed on either side of the classroom. Half the boys were sitting on the right, while the other half were made of girls. I quizzily looked at Hermione who was watching McGonagall intently. I caught a seat next to Seamus and Neville. Harry smirked at me and reached over to ruffle my hair, I leant closer into his palm which got a laugh from him.

"Stupid animagus," I huffed and mumbled. Turning back to the lesson, McGonagall had a slight glint to her eyes, hmm… something's going on here?

I walked up to the desk and took her tin of biscuits, "You don't mind do you?" I asked already opening the tin, "ooh! Party rings, Minnie, you've stepped up your game!" I gushed and took a pink frosted biscuit, chewing it slowly. Oh my gods! This was amazing.

"The Yule Ball is an essential part of the Triwizard Tournament, it gives the opportunity for the schools to get together and actually unite as one. For this, the Head of Houses are teaching their respectable houses how to dance." I snorted, Seamus and Dean both snickering. I head Ron whisper something that I'm pretty sure Professor Trelawney would give him extra homework for. "Mr Weasley, Ronald. Please could you come here." I laughed out loud when Ron blushed and stood up.

He meekly walked up to Professor McGonagall and stood opposite her. I went over and sat next to Harry, scratching behind his ear. He immediately lit up and kissed me all over the face. "Ha! Knew it!" I said, when Harry got down from his current 'sugar-rush'. He blushed and playfully punched me in the stomach. I laughed and leant on my shoulder, intertwining our hands. We both relaxed against each other and looked at Ron, who was trying and failing to dance with McGonagall.

"I bet he's better than you," Harry muttered, I sat up and huffed.

"Is that a challenge? Saying I can't dance, Prongs?" Harry smirked, I knew he wanted me to go up and dance. But I was too egoistic to care, this was about my pride! … and dancing ability.

I stood up and walked over to Ron, who for the third time stepped on poor Minnie's foot. I pushed him away and grabbed McGonagall's waist, placing my hand lightly over it. I extended my hand and guided the two of us around the room, picturing McGonagall in front of me, as my mother.

 _Her blonde hair waving slightly as her face crinkled in delight. The two of us spinning and laughing in absolute carelessness. Not giving a talking hoot to my father, to the dark times, to our problems._

"Mr Malfoy." McGonagall whispered, I pulled away from my little flashback and stared intently at her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You are quite the dancer," she remarked, even though I knew she was trying to change the topic on my mind.

"My mother taught me. I miss her you know. Like _her,_ the mother I have here, it's as if she's a memory. I want them both, but at the same time, I just want my mother." I said truthfully, spinning the Professor twice before we whirled around a few times.

"Do you not visit _her_ when you return to your Conscious form?"

I shook my head, "it's too much. I did this to stop people from dying, to stop the nightmares and ease the panic attack. But I also did it to-"

"Get your mother back. You love her and want to see her happy Draco. Did you ever think about what she wanted? She risked her life for yours, you did the right thing… but in doing so. You lost your _original_ mother. You want her back, you just have to wait for this year to be gone, then visit her. You won't regret it." I realised we stopped dancing, I bowed and gracefully placed a feather light kiss over McGonagall's knuckles. Whispering a small thank you.

"Now everyone, I'd like for the boys to grab a female partner and start practicing." she ordered. I looked around to see all the girls run over and pester me to dance with them. I pushed my way through them and turned to Hermione who sat on her chair and smiled brightly at me. I bent down on my knee and kissed her knuckles, I then turned to face Harry.

"Oi! Prongs! It's okay if I dance with Griffin right?"

"Sure mate!"


	16. Chapter 15

It was a Saturday today, I walked over to the Weasley twins who were seated with their best friend Lee. Who just so happen to do the commentary for the Quidditch matches. I don't think half the Quidditch matches would have been half as fun if their were done by someone else. Most of the Foreigners had settled themselves around particular tables and made a few friends with some Hogwarts students. I noticed Fleur talking to this friendly looking Ravenclaw boy. Victor Krum was looking at Hermione from the Slytherin table. I placed an arm around her shoulders and scowled at the burly young man.

He seemed to have got the message and turned to talk to some of his other Durmstrang students. I turned towards the Weasley Twins and butted in on their conversation. "You guys get ready, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall. We're heading to the Ministry." For a moment I thought the boys were confused but then they seemed to have remembered.

"We're heading out then?"

"Ooh Draco, look at you… being all mischievous."

"Yeah, I think we've grown on you. What do you think, Fred?"

"Definitely, George."

I rolled my eyes and glared at the two pranksters sitting opposite me, "Go now, get dressed properly. Yo Marauder's 2.0, we're going. Follow me," I ordered, I stood up. Ron yawned and looked up at me, I rolled my eyes and pulled Harry up.

"Why!" Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and jumped up. Luckily I caught him and rolled my eyes, he was acting like a child. Was cute though. I held the boys thighs and well walked to the Transfiguration classroom. Once we got inside the room, Harry was fully awake and got off me. I rolled my eyes and strode to McGonagall's desk. Where she was marking some papers. The twins came barreling through the doors, one of them having trouble with their tie and the other, trying to tie his shoes while hopping.

"Honestly? At least you tried." I muttered.

"Is there any particular reason you all are here right now, it's breakfast." McGonagall asked, everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to McGonagall's desk. I took a biscuit and munched.

"We're wondering if you'll accompany us to the Ministry. We need to get their urgently and we need someone to look after us, mostly the twins though."

"Hey!"

McGonagall sat there for a few minutes contemplating our decision. "Okay, we'll use the floo from Dumbledore's office," McGonagall finally said.

I groaned, "That's too far, can't we just use the Gryffindor Common room, it's literally down the hall and up some stairs?" I asked. McGonagall sighed but nodded, we all ran out of her room and started to make our way to the Gryffindor. The common room was pretty desolate, everyone was still having their breakfast. I would've actually used Dumbledore's floo system, it didn't feel as bad as the Gryffindor one for sure. But, I still didn't trust Dumbledore, people could say what they want about him, praise him and everything. I'll just never forgive him for the things he did.

We walked into the Ministry of Magic, black tiles everywhere and nostalgie clouding my vision. I took a shuddering breathe walked calmly up to the receptionists desk. I motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go and sit in the waiting area. McGonagall went along with them, as I approached the front desk with Fred and George hot on my trail. "Hello, I'm here regarding Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ludo Bagman. Is he in?" I asked politely. The lady at the desk looked up and sneered when she saw that I was a boy and not someone important. She then turned to look at someone behind me, I turned to see Fred and George smile shyly at the lady. She recoiled in disgust.

"Weasley's did you say? I'm afraid Ludo Bagman is a very busy man. You can come again next week," she informed. I smiled politely and nodded. She faked a high-pitched laugh and I slammed my hand on her desk. Many gasps were heard from people around us, I could feel the burning stares from people watching.

"I don't think you know who I am? I'm Draco _Lucius Malfoy_ ," I emphasized the Malfoy. Her face paled quickly and she scrambled to get out a notepad and a quill. She dipped the quill in an empty inkpot. I rolled my eyes and reached for my pen, I handed it to her and waited as she scribbled on the paper.

I snatched the paper away from the lady and glared at her hard, she gulped and I motioned for the Twins to sit down. We walked over to the little waiting room, where the rest of the Marauders and McGonagall stared at me wide-eyed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"No-nothing, it's just… you were a little harsh on her, don't you think, Dray?" Ron asked. I huffed and sat in an empty spot.

"I've been through people like her, we would've never got the information that we needed. I just sped up the process a little," I smirked evilly.

" _Dracoooo_ ," Fred sang.

"Your Slytherin is showing!" George continued.

"Oh shut up."

We waited for a couple of minutes, just watching people go in and out of the Ministry. The lady at the reception desk glancing at me every few minutes, and gulped when I sneered right at her. Just then the familiar sound of a cane hitting the floor echoed through the ministry. I turned to see Lucius Malfoy walking up to the front desk.

 _Please don't see me_ , I prayed. _Please don-_ "Mr Malfoy. I got an appointment with Mr Malfoy!" I cursed under my breath and stood up' the others joining me.

"I didn't make any-"

"That'll be for me then?" I asked, pushing past Lucius and gaining some satisfaction. "Draco Malfoy." I smiled kindly at the Elf who gave me the little slip and disappeared. I turned back to look at Fred and George, stealing a glimpse of Lucius. He actually looked _proud_. And that's when the anger inside me boiled, after all these f**king years, he takes now to feel proud of me? Now? Even after I was forced the Mark and I saved my family. He wasn't proud when I did everything to please him, but now? When I get sorted into Gryffindor, when I got kicked out of the house, when I still use the Malfoy name.

I arched a brow and turned to McGonagall, "Please could you take the twins to see Ludo, I need to speak with someone." I said. McGonagall looked between Lucius and me and nodded. When Fred walked past me I pulled him down by his tie and whispered in his ear, "you owe me. Make chaos in that room. Just stall for as long as you can." I pushed him towards his brother and wave them both goodbye.

"Draco."

"That's not my name, it's Dray." I said, I kicked Lucius's cane and grabbed Harry's hand walking back to the floo. Hermione and Ron both walking behind us. "Okay, we're going to floo to Diagon Alley. Remember, Diagon Alley." I said clearly to Harry who rolled his eyes and smirked.

I looked around at the less than busy street of Diagon Alley. "We're going to Gringotts come on! We're already in enough trouble as it is," I mumbled the last part more to myself. We entered the warm back and I strode straight up to the head desk.

Riphook looked down on me and turned to look at the either Marauders. "Yes?"

"Harry Potter would like to obtain guardianship of the Potter Lords. I'd also like to request Ragnarok to do _all_ procedures." I stated clearly. He nodded and went to go get Ragnarok.

"So that's why we're here?" Harry smiled, I nodded and pulled him closer to me. The cold weather taking a toll on me. Harry cuddled closer to me.

"Draco?" I turned my head to face Ragnarok, he walked off and we all followed. I made myself a little more comfortable in his office. "I understand that you want the Potter household under your guardianship?" Ragnarok turned to face Harry. Harry nodded and lant closer as Ragnarok started to shuffle through some parchment. "It says here that you're only 14?" Harry nodded and we all looked down a little defeated. I forgot that Harry wasn't seventeen yet, so that he wasn't legal yet.

Just then an idea stormed in my mind, "Well Harry's that last Potter heir right?" I asked. Ragnarok nodded to confirm, "What if he temporarily wanted to give his ownership to someone _until_ he came of age?" I asked. Ragnarok smirked, he always did love the way I found loopholes for pretty much anything.

"It can be done, but it has to be someone from the second immediate family."

"Well what about a godfather?"

Ragnarok nodded. "Would you prefer the godfather come here?"

"Oh no! That would not be necessary, does the godfather need to sign anything?"

"A little part of something to convince that he is known to Mr Potter."

"Wait one second!" Harry turned to look between Ragnarok and i. "What exactly is going on?"

"Harry, wizards and witches can't actually do much until they come of age. That's 17, so until you're seventeen you can't use Magic outside of school and you're not allowed to apparate. You're pretty much on 24/7 tracking with the Ministry of Magic." Harry slowly started to mod as he started to understand. "So right now, until you're 17 we can't have the Potter household under your name. You're too young, so if we sign Sirius name as the owner of your parents house. We'll still get the house, currently no one's living in it or trying to live in it, so now." I turned to Ragnarok who nods, "Sirius could have ownership until you turn 17," I explain as much as I can.

"Sirius Black?" Ragnarok asked.

I nodded, he sighed but I knew he'd keep this information. That's what he was paid to do, "Harry, do you have anything that can prove you and Sirius know each other?" I ask. Harry started to dig around in his pocket until he got out the letter Sirius gave him. I gave it to Ragnarok and looked at the goblin hopefully.

"Mr Potter, please sign here and drop some blood here," Ragnarok instructed. Harry nodded and did as he was told. I looked at the piece of paper.

"Could you also do something else, Ragnarok?" I asked. The goblin sighed but nodded. "I want construction started there. After Lily and James's death the house has been magled, get some constructors to return it to its exact detail. I want the strongest wards over it, like it never existed. Shift the house so that it's in a different address. Like Grimmauld place" I whispered the last part. He nodded and Harry smiled shakily at me.

I pocketed the parchment that told us we had the house. Sirius was going to be so happy, "guys. We can't tell Sirius about this until after all the construction work is done? Alright?"

"Okay."

"Yeah,"

"Oh shist." I quirked a brow at Ron and turned around to face a very angry looking McGonagall.

"Oh."

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER TRUST YOU CHILDREN!" McGonagall screeched. "WAITING ROOM EMPTY! ALL OF YOU GONE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" she sighed and pinched her nose, "What made you even go there?"

I pulled out the parchment and handed it to her. She looked at the paper wide eyed and almost teary, "You can all leave." Everyone ran out of the room quicker than I could say 'geronimo'.

"Draco. I'm proud of you."


	17. Chapter 16

I soon joined the Marauders in the common room after a few minutes. There was no real reason as to why I had to run, I need to save my energy. I said the password and walked through the portrait to get into the Gryffindor to see Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting on a sofa opposite the fireplace.

"Dray!" Harry called, he motioned me to come over. I yawned and fell on top of Harry who chuckled and started to run his hands through my hair. "I love your hair," he stated. "That's it! The-Boy-Who-Lived loves your hair! Feel honoured!" I laughed and lifted my head. I moved forward and brushed my lips against Harry.

"I feel honoured to have been complimented by the Boy-Who-Lived," I whispered, Harry smiled and we both sat up.

"So mate, what are you guys going to wear for the Yule Ball?" Ron asked, I arched my brow and looked at Harry.

"Well, someone hasn't actually asked me yet," I said. Hermione snorted and put her book down. I reached over to look at it, "hmm… Hogwarts; A History."

"Dray? Oh come on! I don't have yo ask you. It's like already happening." Harry pulled my book down, "come on!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I don't want to be asked. Be a man, step and ask me!" Everyone was looking at us now. Harry blushed and opened his mouth before closing it. I arched my brow and rolled my eyes. "That's what you call asking? Have fun going to the Yule Ball on your own." I slammed the book in Harry's chest and walked off, feeling some sort of satisfaction when everyone 'ooh-ed'.

The marauders and I were walking along the quad, just finishing up on breakfast. When I noticed a girl crying, she was a Ravenclaw and she had a broken leg, by the look of the crutches at her side. I looked at the girl and stopped walking, this caused the others to stop walking, Harry looked at were I watching the girl cry.

"Dray, you're nice and all, but we've got to get to lesson. She'll be fine," Hermione reassured, even though she appeared to want to help the girl as well. I walked over to the crying girl, she saw us coming and widened her eyes. Then she started to pack her thing quickly, I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hello?" I softly whispered, "Tell me what happened?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and slowly sighed, "My-my boyfriend just-just broke up with me. He-he can't dance with me at the-the Yule Ball- Yule ball." she stammered

I smiled softly and took both her hands in mine, "what's our name?" I asked.

"H-Helen Anderson."

"Well, Helen. No one's asked me to the ball as well," I informed her and turned to glare at Harry, who gasped and rolled his eyes, "wanna go with me?" Helen looked at me and then at Harry. "Oh don't look at my stupid boyfriend. He won't ask me to the ball so I might as well find my own partner, right?"

Helen looked unsure but nodded, I smiled and helped her stand up, "I- I've got to go to Charms class."

"Want me to help you?"

"No-no it's fine. You go to your lesson, I think I've made us both 5 minutes late. Bye Draco…"

"She's right, let's go." Hermione nodded thoughtfully and waved good bye to Helen.

Harry huffed, "I feel so attacked right now!" I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're just jealous. If you really wanted me to go with you then you should've asked first." Harry rolled his eyes but kissed my cheek.

Hermione and I were both racing each other to get our potions essay ready. I was working with my pen, it saved time and was a lot lighter and easier to write. Why didn't I use one of these before? I had the messiest handwriting in the entire world, it was accustomed. Being smart didn't exactly mean that I had to have nice handwriting, being a Malfoy; I was taught calligraphy before learning how to use the potty.

I can still write in that beautiful handwriting but I much prefer to write freestyle and edgy, it looks cooler when it's more scruffed. I looked down at the paper, 12 inches. In the muggle world that would one and half A4 paper. I'm still trying to get used to the muggle terms. I stretched my aching hand and looked at Hermione's smug face, she'd completed about 20 inches.

"I don't know how you guys can do that?" Ron commented, Hermione looked up and I knew that was the time I'd actually get into writing more. I get my pen and started to write more about moonshine, whilst Hermione listened to the boys.

"Well I would have had one of Dray here- OW!" I looked up to see Harry rubbing his head after being hit with Snape's book. I smiled and went back to writing, reading through my last sentence and carrying off from there.

"Ha! Heard you two didn't score any dates!" Fred beamed.

"Yeah, low blow for you Harry mate, now that Draco's got himself someone else," George whisper-laughed.

"Too late for you Ronald, you're a hopeless case," Fred commented. I snorted which got Snape to look at me in distaste. But he didn't do anything.

"Oh shove off Fred, heard you haven't got anyone either," Ron sneered. We all looked up as Fred started to roll up a scrap piece of parchment and throw it the Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch chaser. She turned to Fred with the most pissed off face ever.

"What?" she hissed, keeping her voice low and quiet.

"You. Me." Fred pointed to her and him and started to sway in his chair, "the dance?" She blushed and nodded, turned back to the friend who squealed and started to chatter lightly to themselves.

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arm, then he looked between Harry, Hermione and I. "You know Prongs? At least we won't be the only loners there, right Griffin?" Hermione looked up and gave Ron the stink eye. That's when Ron's face lit up, "Hey Griffin? You're a girl right?" I rolled my eyes. Hermione's face went red, not the cute way, more along the lines of I'm-hella-angry.

"If you must know _Ronald_ , someone had already asked me to the dance." She stood up and went to give her essay to Snape, then stormed over back here, "and I said yes!" she spat, hatred dripping from her words. I rolled my eyes and gathered my stuff, handing my essay to Snape and walking along with her.

I twisted and turned in my bad, Harry groaning and pulling the duvet closer to him. I chuckled and kissed his scar before getting up and deciding to start walking. I brought out my wand and muttered _lumos_. Having the small light guide my way.

I walked through the cold air of the school grounds and walked along the edge of the river, looking up at the Astronomy Tower. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus, my eyesight failing me a little. But as soon as I saw what it was I sprinted to the doors of the tower.

Box breathing as I ran up the winding stairs, scared that I'd be too late. I thanked whatever god was listening to me as I saw the terrified girl standing on the edge of the window pane. I breathed heavily and leant on the doorframe, "You don't want to do that." I said, loud and clear.

She seemed startled to find me there, she didn't falter though. I was scared that she was going to slip, but she didn't. She had tears streaming down her eyes and running down her cheek as stared at me. "How would you know? How would you know what it _feels_ like?"

' _Cause I've stood their as well'_ "I don't. I just believe that you wouldn't do something like this, you're a pretty girl. You smart enough to make the right decisions, who are you?"

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care?"

"Because if you actually decide to jump, someone had to at least know your name. Someone has to care, right?" I took a step closer, she didn't move, I decided to walk a little more. She stretched her hair, indication me to stop. I did, but she didn't know that I could reach for her. So I did, I pulled her down and wrapped her in big ol' Draco Malfoy hug. The ones that Hagrid normally gives me when I feel bad.

She cried and cried, wetting my shirt, but it was fine. The elves would just wash them, I held her close and placed my chin on her head. My heart tugging towards her, I needed to protect this child. Like she was my sister, I let her go and cupped her chin.

"Ameena Volt, that's my name. Ameena Volt." she informed. I nodded and rubbed her back. Taking the edge of my sleeve and wiping away her tears.

"Come with me for a second Ameena," we walked out of the towers. I looked behind me, as if I'd just pass someone. But when I looked back there was no one, I shrugged and we walked out of the tower. We were walking on the cold winter air, I hugged the little girl, she couldn't have been more than 12 to 13 years of age. We walked until we got to the Ravenclaw Tower. "One second, I need to get in?"

"If you want me you'll have to share me but if you share me I will be gone. What am I?" the portrait questioned.

I though for a while, how was I supposed to kno- "A secret." Ameena answered. I smiled at her and we both walked in. I looked over at the dorm rooms and we both started to walk into the girls dorms. We looked at the 4th years names and finally found it, Helen Anderson. I looked at Ameena who was confused as to why we were here, she was a Hufflepuff after all. Knocking loudly, a girl opened it. That girl just so happened to be Luna, she was wearing rainbow coloured sneakers, had purple polka dotted pajamas on and pink ear muffs on.

"Draco? Would you like anything?" she dreamily asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm looking for Helen Anderson?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes to look over Luna's shoulder and saw a pair of crutches on the side of someone's bed.

"Sure, give me a sec." Luna walked away and I turned to see Ameena shivering. She wasn't a very cosy pajama top, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to my body heat.

"Draco? It's like… 2 in the morning? Oh, who's this?" Helen smiled kindly at Ameena.

"This here is Ameena Volt. Look, I know I asked you to go to the Yule Ball with me, but I was wondering on whether or not we could have a plus one? Like we'd all go as friends and all." I asked. Helen smiled.

"It's cool. She can come, I mean… thrif years, aren't allowed but since she'd our _date_ she's more than welcome." Helen smiled and ruffled Ameena's hair.

"You deserve at least one dance," I whispered, "Anyway, I've got to get back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Ameena, I'd suggest you just stay with Helen here. Don't want to get in trouble now do we?" I teased and hugged both girls before walking back to the Gryffindor tower.


	18. Chapter 17

The next day, Harry seemed pretty pissed off at me, I looked at Ron for some answers but he just as confused as I was. At breakfast when Harry turned away from a kiss on the cheek I'd had about enough. "Okay, Prongs what is it?" I asked, "you've been ignoring me for some time now."

"Where were you last night?"Harry asked, I arched a brow.

"I was at the Astronomy Tower," I said, nodding to confirm. I was a little tired to really know what was going on last night.

"Just the Tower?"

"Hmmm… the Ravenclaw tower?" I asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I saw you last night! I woke up and you weren't there!" Harry shouted, "You upped and left! To what? See some Hufflepuff girl?" Harry shouted. I rolled my eyes, he was being a child. I looked around at the stunned faces from most of the school… as well as the foreigners. If he was going to make a scene, then fine. You just messed with the biggest drama queen on the Earth.

I stood up and glared at the boy, "where I went and who I was with shouldn't matter to you! Be nice and let me be!" I shouted right back. Harry stood up, forcing me to back away.

"Quit making this about you. Draco you need to tell me this, especially if I get worried. What with everything we've face for the past 3 years, of course I'd be bloody worried." Harry shouted.

"Guys, come on!" Ron stood up and pulled me away from Harry.

"No Thnx! You know what Prongs? You seriously need to stop acting like a child!"

Harry started to laugh, "there it is again! Quit calling me a child, you may be- I'm not a child. I don't want to be called a child, and you know what? I don't want this?" he finished. I stared at him in disbelief.

Then anger struck up, "oh? So that's it then? You're ending our relationship because I didn't tell you about Ameena?" I shouted, "You know what? Fine then."

"Draco?"

"What!" I shouted, looking at two frightful girls, immediately I sobered up as Ameena flinched, "sorry Ameena. Are you okay?"

"I just- if going to the Yule Ball, ends your relationship with Harry Potter… then-"

"Then we won't go with you. We understand and we're fine." I looked at both Ameena and Helen looking at me smiling sadly. My heart broke down.

"No, you're both going- Harry, should apologize."

"Excuse me?" Harry looked at me, his eyes glaring with anger, "I'm not apologising.

"H-Harry?" Ameena tried to ask.

"Oh get lost!" Harry shouted. I flinched at his volume and a scream pierced my ears. I looked to see Helen holding a shaking Ameena.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I pushed Harry away and climbed over the breakfast table to get to Ameena. She was having a panic attack. I started to breathe heavily, oh great! I was having a panic attack. "Ah- ah.. Ahhh," I uttered. _Father stood over me and placed a heavy foot over my chest, the wooden heel of his shoe digging into my chest. I scratched at his shoe, begging for him to stop. I couldn't get the words to escape my lungs and I couldn't breathe properly anyway. I closed my eyes._ Falling down I looked up to see Helen standing there.

"Their having a panic attack! I- I don't know what to do!" Helen was crying, I clawed my face to find that I was crying as well. Stop crying Draco! Stop it! Stop it! Harry came into view, he got rid of my hands but I let out a sheared scream. He moved away and I sobbed, pulled my head down and clutching at my hair. Pulling it hard.

"Everyone move! Move, give them noth some space. Ameena is it?"

"Yeah." I heard Helen stutter.

"She'll be fine, get her to Madam Pomfrey. But Draco here, he's going to be a lot harder." A boy's voice was heard. He bent down to look at me, he had tan skin, long jet black hair that grew just above his shoulders. He was skinny, really and skinny was wearing a Slytherin uniform except his tie was undone and the two top buttons on his shirt were well… unbuttoned. He was wearing thin rectangular glasses and he had very soft features.

"Draco." he spoke in a very soft tone, as if I were child, "Can you name 5 things you can see, for me?"

I sobbed a little whimpered, shaking my head. "Come on, here let's start. I can see silver hair. You have really nice hair," he complimented.

"I-I see long, messy-messy-messy-"

"Messy what?"

"Hair," I choked up. He smiled and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. One second." he sat down and crossed his legs before getting out a hair band that was on his wrist and scooping up his bangs and most of his hair to create a rough man-bun. "I'm Tommy. Can you tell me what House I'm in?" he asked.

"Sly-sly-sly-slyther-in- in." I whimpered, he nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Harry? I'd hug Draco but I'm pretty sure he'd panic. He needs someone he recognises, so if you'll please." Tommy scooted over as HArry walked into my vision. I was still angry at said boy but I really did just want to hug him. He came and crawled between my legs and wrapped his arms around my back, burying his has in my collarbone. The way he normally does, the familiar poke from the edge of his glasses, and my jawline being tickled by his unruly hair.

Slowly I calm down and regulate my breathing, I pull Harry close to me and realise that we've been rocking each other for a good few minutes. "Wow!" Tommy said aloud. I jumped and Harry looked back to the messy haired boy. I just realised that he had a hickey on his collarbone, "you guys are the most melodramatic people I've ever met! Oh well, see ya losers!" he made a peace sign and huffed, standing up. I watched as he walked towards Cassius Warrington.

Cassius cupped the boys cheek and kissed his forehead, the boy beamed and rested his head on Cassius arm as they walked off. I realised everyone was looking at us and blushed. Until the blood reaches the tips of my ears, no doubt. I stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall, already embarrassed that everyone saw me having a panic attack.

"Draco! Dray! Hey?" Harry grabbed my arm and I spun us around so that I had the boy pinned up to a wall.

"You broke up with me. Helen felt bad because her date left her, so I come in and try to help her. I let her become my partner for the Yule Ball. Ameena is going through complete and utter shit in her lipe right now, why do you think she was at the Astronomy Tower at _1 in the morning_?" I asked.

I watched as Harry's eyes start to take in everything, that he now understands. "Yeah, that happened. I let her come as my date as well. Both girls are coming with me, you didn't ask so you don't get me. Don't treat me like an object, I want to be special. I wanted us to be special," I said as I intertwined our hands together. "But you ended it," I let our hands drop.

"Dray."

"Nope, you don't get a say. Your opinions don't matter anymore. I'm not yours remember? You can get any girl you want now. Any boy you want now. You're the Harry Potter!" I tiredly let my head drop on his shoulder, "You were always just Harry to me." I kissed his cheek and walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

I was walking along the empty corridors with both Ameena and Helen by my side. They both had their bags, containing their dresses with them. Ameena didn't have a dress but I made sure that she'd get w=one. So I owled my mother to buy me one, Ameena described the type of dress that she'd like and mother went to go and buy it. Under Lucius's nise of course. I would've gone to McGonagall and asked her to help Ameena personally pick her own dress… but after the last fiasco I'd rather play it safe.

Mother had come in just in time and helped with it all. Both the girls were excited, even though Ameen had a hard time to show her emotions her eyes said it all. "So ladies, we're going to my Muggle Studies classroom. I have a few friends in their who will love to meet you. I'll leave you guys with them, go get changed and be back to escort you to the Yule Ball." I explained. Helen nodded and Ameena smiled, we walked in a comfortable silence with Helen's crutches echoing the lone walls of Hogwarts.

The muggle studies class was lit up and shouts of laughter could be heard from the room, Ameena's eyes widened and she clung onto Helen. The two had grown very close since that night I brought them together and Ameena tried to- to kill herself. I shook my head and opened the door to a chorus of my classmates calling me 'DRAY!'

"Wow, Aishah, you clean up nice."

Aishah was wearing a peachy almost nude dress that narrowed down to her waist. Her shaven legs… _scandalous!_ Were shiny and on show as the front of her dress opened up. It was ruffles upon ruffles and I knew that it was most certainly muggle. She had a heart shaped neckline with beads and jewels clad around her chest. Her hair was out of the hijab this once and flowed down back. It was a gorgeous chestnut colour, I had to memorise it, because knowing Aishah. She'd wear her hijab tomorrow like it was no big deal.

She giggled and curtsied, "Ya think I'm posh, right? I've become posh, I feel posh, I look posh, I _am_ posh!" she cackled and snorted. Her face crinkling as she clutched her side, " _am_ posh-" she started to wipe tears from her eyes and stood up, breathing in deeply. "Oh I am funny!"

"You got anyone to go with?" I asked, she nodded and hooked her arm around Daniel's.

"We're going to see how much food we can try and stuff in her dress. Then we're planning on coming back here and at the end of the night. Chill and hang. Talk and eat. You know?" Daniel grinned, his glasses sliding down his face, he pushed them closer to his face and went over to talk to some others.

"So I see you're not dressed, Mafloy." Vicky praised. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Vicky, I've got to admit she cleans up nice as well.

"Like the dress," I complimented.

"Good, not like I spent the whole of last night remembering that I had to make it and then started to get to work. I might not like magic better than muggle uses, but damn… it sure does the job." she smirked. My eyes widened, she _made_ her dress. My respect for Vicky just grew more. Her dress was black as usual but flowed out at the bottom. The lace was sheer enough to see her regular fishnet tights and old sneakers but the dress was amazing. Her was tied into an intricate braid with her blur streaks flowing like river, her pale skin glowing against her black lipstick. And the little choker completing the entire look.

"You going with anyone as well?"

"If you hadn't noticed Miktoy, everyone's going as Daniel's date." Vicky turned and walked over to Daniel who hooked an arm around hers. "No one in this class dates, we're all going along as friends" I shrugged, that was easier.

"Okay guys!" I called, everyone turned to me, "this here is Helen and Ameena, they're coming along with us. Help them get ready, I'll be back in half an hour," I looked at the two girls who were why enough as it was, "it's okay, girls. They don't bite." I chuckled and walked out.

I returned to my common room to see both Harry and Ron complaining. "You guys are never happy are you?" I smirked as they both screamed and turned to face me holding pillows. "Constant vigilance!" I shouted, and laughed. "Just kidding, I need to use the bathroom." I walked past Harry and swallowed thickly. I couldn't do this myself. I couldn't do this to myself. I looked in the mirror and turned to start putting on my dress robes. My hair gelled only the slightest so that it actually looked nice and not like someone shaved my hair off. I was wearing a muggle suit. I've been to the Yule Ball in wizard robes, this year I'll go in muggle suits. I walked out of the bathroom to see Ron and Harry casting spells on Ron's robes.

I arched my brow and leant on the door frame. Harry and Ron were somehow trying to get rid of the lace and bows from Ron's dress robes, I smirked and coughed. "Ahem, Ron did you not get the gift I sent you?" I smirked. Ron arched a brow and shook his head. "Well it's not much of a gift, it's here." I went over to my trunck and pulled out some black dress robes. I threw the dress robes at Ron who caught them and ran to the bathroom.

"I owe you everything, Dray!" he shouted, I chuckled and sat on the bed.

"So?" Harry sat opposite me.

"So." I nodded, I smiled and Harry laughed.

"So, we're not dating anymore?"

"We're not dating anymore." I confirmed. Harry frowned but shrugged. I smiled and looked at the bathroom where something sound like it's dropped. "I have two girls who are waiting on me-"

"Ameena and Helen. I'm sorry about what I said to Ameena. Could you tell her that? I don't think she'd like to listen to me, as well as walk towards her." Harry said guilty. I sighed and sat down next to the boy.

"Look Harry, you made a mistake. But, you were angry, and you're repenting for it right now. That's what matters, the fact that you can feel the guilt. Yeah you were jealous, you broke our relationship even though you were angry. But there was some truth to your words, you don't want me to treat you like a child. I get that, I really do… it's just. I feel like I need to protect you, you were hurt the most in my time, I don't want you hurt again-"

"I won't. Dray, look at me. I won't okay? We're not going to get back together are we?" Harry asked, I chewed my lip. I could just kiss him and let us go back to the way we were but no… We both needed to concentrate on two different things. We'd get back together but…

"No." I looked down. Harry cupped my cheek but nodded, I pulled him in for one last kiss. He kissed back with as much passion as he could. We let go and I sighed, "I have to go."

"I'll see you at the Ball then?"

"I'll save my b- best friend a dance." I smiled and walked out of the dorm room.

I shut the door and stood there for a few minutes, "I'm not trying to come off as a bad friend. But… I HEARD EVERYTHING!" I chuckled, oh Ronald.

I walked into the Muggle Studies room to see Daniel and Ameena laughing on the floor as Helen through grapes in Aishah's mouth. Everyone was chanting as more and more grapes entered the smaller girls mouth. 12-13-14-15-OH! Aishah smiled and was the first one to see me, "Drac- argh!" she choked on a grape and swallowed thickly before she raced over in her heels and tackle me in a hug. "It's official, Ameena and Helen are now part of the squad!"

"What's a squad?"

"Oh, child. I have so much to explain yet- oooh you dress up _real_ nice!" I laughed and looked at Ameena.

She stood up and twirled in her dress, it was a more modern and young, she wasn't wearing long gowns like everyone else. Her's popped, because she was so much more younger, it suited her. It was a light blue dress that was a little longer at the back. Had white lace over the entire dress and her hair down in a similar braid's like Vicky's. "Do you like my hair Draco? Vick did it for me?" she buzzed, already being surrounded by people that loved her, she was getting better. I nodded and spun her around, mother does know her dresses.

I looked at Helen and wolf whistled. She blushed and grabbed her crutches, "I chose green cause of Slytherin. There's this boy I like, he's in Slytherin, although I don't really want a boyfriend right now.. It be nice for him to notice me." she blushed. I skirked and wrapped an arm around me, "Look! Aishah covered my crutches in green ribbon, it's a lot more comfier now." she smiled and came towards me.

I smiled and brought her in for a side hug. Her dress was a dark shade of green, no sleeves and had a more halter top thing going on. It was nicely complimented with gold thread and intricate designs around her chest area. The bottom flowed and indeed, covered her leg.

"Just a good reminder that you don't need to impress anyone. If he doesn't recognise you, do what I did."

"Which was?"

"Be a Malfoy," we all laughed. "Come on guys, to the Yule Ball!

"Yeah!"


	20. Chapter 19

Aishah, Vicky and two girls from Muggle Studies were walking in big groups with Daniel and three boys from my Muggle Studies class. I had my arms hooked with Helen and Ameena, both girls laughing and walking through the Hall to see… whoa. It's even more beautiful since last time, I watch as Ameena gazed up at the Hall. Enchanted so that it looked like a beautiful winter wonderland. Everyone spread out, half of the school on one side of the room, the other half on the other side. I stared at Dumbledore as he announced the Triwizard Champions. I arched a brow as I realise that both Ron and Harry hadn't turned up.

"Does anyone know where Harry is?" I asked worried. I looked down as Krum and Hermione came in, then Fleur and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. He stood proudly against the veela, who rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. I turned to see Tommy wearing black and dark green dress robes, with Cassius wrapping his arm around the younger boys waist. Tommy was smiling at Cassius who smiled and kissed the younger boys hair. Cassius was an alright lad, I didn't mind him much when I was the Slytherin Prince. I sometimes miss being the Slytherin Prince, it was nice to just belittle the Gryffindor King. Cassius was fair skin, he had dark brown hair that was pulled into a quiff, he smiled lovingly at the younger boy and stretched the little scar on his lip. I smiled at the two, I wonder if Harry and I looked like that?

"You miss Harry?" Helen asked, I turned to look at her.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well you loved him, of course you miss him," Ameena interjected. I looked at her surprised.

"I don't love him! I-I mean, it's not that. I _care_ for him, I do… but we're not at that stage. I just- we really did rush into our relationship, I mean we decided to date at age _thirteen_ and that's- well… okay? So maybe I do love him? What are you going to do about it?" I huffed and crossed my arms. Pouting in embarrassment.

Ameena and Helen both laughed, "So just tell him. You may not think it's asy. But here's the thing, you already know he had feelings for you. Tell him you love him, and tell him that it's alright if he doesn't feel that way. You don't want to rush into things but can that be helped," Ameena advised.

"Harry Potter!" I looked at Dumbledore and back at where Harry was supposed to come out. I heard a few harsh whispers and then Harry being pushed out by Ron. Who looked a little embarrassed but definitely better than wearing lace and bows. Harry blushed and slowly walked in time with the champions. McGonagall looked sadly as Harry stood on his own.

"Go help him, you lug!" Helen chucked and pushed me. I ran and slid in, everyone staring at us, Harry gasped but I just looked straight and linked our arms.

"Dray?" Harry whispered.

"I may not be dating you anymore but even I'm not that cruel. Come on, you know the steps right?" I muttered. Harry widened his eyes and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and made it on stage, the music started and the Champions started to dance. I gazed into HArry's eyes and smiled, "We're dancing." I stated the obvious.

"We are. Cassius came up to me the other day. He told me how to open the egg, said I should bathe in it." he informed.

"That seems legit?" I shrugged, Harry laughed and pulled my in for a hug, "I- Harry, I-" I stepped back, "The songs over and I promised Ameena the first dance."

"Are you- like the two of you-"

"Dating?" I asked, he blushed but nodded, "I just broke up with boyfriend. I'm supposed to be heartbroken, not getting it on with girls that I consider my little sister." Harry looked a touch relieved, "Jealous?"

"No- whaaaat- noooooooo-" I placed my finger on Harry lip.

"Good, also. I only have my eyes only on one particular scarhead." I smirked and moved Harry's bangs to kiss his scar. I returned to the girls who were giving me playful swooning eyes, "yeah, yeah. Ameena. Wanna dance?"

"I'd be glad to."

I'd been dancing the whole night, Hermione and I snuck a dance as well. "I'm going to get drinks, would you like some?" Krum asked.

"Yes please," Ameena laughed.

"Helen giggled and panted, "Definitely, here I'll help carry." Helen went to go help Krum, Ameen decided to help as well. Hermione and I decided to go find the boys, who were sitting by the food just lying there… kind of pathetic really?

"Victor's going to get us drinks, care to join?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'd not 'care to join'," Ron muttered darkly.

"What?" Hermione said. I looked between the two and tried to find my way out of. Oh look, the Twins… wonder how they are.

"Oh boys, really?" I laughed, the Twins and I were talking and chatting. Having a right good laugh. Turned out, both Helen and Ameena were capable of having a good time without so decided to just leave me to do my own thing. I hung around with the twins, Angelina already tiring out and wanting sleep. George never even finding a date, so the guys and I just had a good time.

"Prongs!" Ron called. The twins and I turned around to see a tear strained Hermione, red-faced Ron and confused looking Harry. Hermione turned around, she didn't see me or the Twins but she did see Harry and decided to round up on him.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"I was-" Harry looked to the courtyard and pointed in that general direction before Hermione cut him off.

"I don't care! That's it, off to bed! The both you you!" she screamed in his face. Harry looked at Ron for an explanation but just decided to leave Hermione and go with Ron.

"They get scary when they're older." Ron said loud enough for even me to hear. Hermione cried and ran to Ron.

"Ronald. You. Ruin. EVERYTHING!" she screamed, she collapsed on the stairs and cried.

I turned around to the twins look very scared, "You two get Harry and Ronald. I'm going to Hermione, now!" I ordered. They nodded and set to work. I ran over to Hermione the heels of my boots clicking with every step. She looked up and as soon as she saw me, she tried her very hardest to wipe her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, sweetheart. Don't rub, that swells the eyes. Here," I gently soothe. I bring out my wand and a napkin I keep on hand. I whispered Aguamenti and gently stroked her face. "Aww, sweetie. Look at me, I'm here to help. That's the sole purpose of me, here to help. That's it my sweet." I whispered and sat on the stair just below her. "Calm now, calm." I sang.

"Got em, Draco."

"Not very hard really."

"Yeah not that hard."

"Didn't really put up a fight."

I looked up to see the Twins, each one holding either Harry's or Ron's collar. "Good you can leave them here." I stood up and brought Hermione up with me. "Well? Go on then? Apologise."

"Sorry…"

"I'm sorry, Griffin…"

"DON'T!" I shouted, both boys flinched and I brought out my wand. Completely shaking with rage, "you look at her, you look at your _best friend_. Look at her." I stared both boys down, "Doesn't she look stunning. This isn't frizzy haired, buck-toothed Hermione the nerd. This is beautiful dressed, stunning perfection Hermione that we don't get to see every day. You want to know something. Today, right here. Right now. You left her on the stairs, bawling her eyes out. Heartbroken and completely miserable and you DARE say your sorry with no emotion.

She doesn't need you. She could have dropped off and become friends with people that actually care about and don't take her for granted." Both boys looked at me in shock and I hated every part of it. I stared at Ron, "You talk about her, to her, with her as if she's an object and not a person. As if she doesn't have feelings. And you," I looked at Harry, "know she'd crying and she'd hurt. You abandoned her and leave with a friend who caused the damage. You treat her horribly. Girls are already treated badly, like complete shit and you're making it worse. You have been nothing but horrible to her. HOW DARE YOU not look at her sincerely and apologise from the bottom of your hearts. I would've thought you'd learnt your lesson Ron when that troll attacked in our first year. I thought that your friends meant the world to you Harry- that they were your family.

So, HOW DARE you both get ready to leave the Ball because you didn't _feel_ up to it? Knowing that you left Hermione- no." I tighten my grip on my wand, letting my magic surge through the core of my wand. Trying to calm me down before I curse someone, "How dare you leave my _sister_ in tears?" Hermione stopped crying and looked at me in surprise. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, I hug her and stare at the boys, "How dare you?"

I sighed and looked at the Weasley Twins, "Fred, George? I'm trusting you two to escort my sister to the common rooms. Harry and Ron." I look at them, "go to bed right now, and don't you dare think about doing anything else." I wrap my arm around Hermione's shoulder and give her a little squeeze. "I'll explain to Krum about what happened. You need some rest."


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione and I were still pretty pissed off at both Harry and Ron. She was a little bit more forgiving and was already at the stage that she was still talking again, but me? Pfft, like I'm going to easily forgive the two of them for leaving her like that. Complete and utter shitheads if you ask me. I glared at Harry from the other side of the table, he stared at me and quickly looked down, embarrassed.

"Dray, you really should consider forgiving them you know," Hermione advised, both boys looked up at me pleadingly.

"No." I stated. They sunk back down in their chairs. We were all doing research for Harry about his second task. I hinted off to Hermione to start learning about seaweed, not a big tip-off I know. But I don't particularly remember what happened whilst I was talking to Potter when I returned from the Astral Plane.

I'm getting way too distracted with these guys, was that a problem? Yes, it was a huge one. I turned back to my book and thought for a minute, "We have only a couple more hours till the Second Task. I don't remember… I don't know what to do. _Potter_ told me… but I'm forgetting." I confessed.

"Forgetting?" Hermione asked, I nodded. "Is that bad? Should you be forgetting?"

"Hermione it is natural for me to forget events. I did only meet _Potter_ last year. HOw he survived the Second Task wasn't an issue that he really thought to bring up… He di say something along the lines of Neville and Dobby though? I shouldn't be telling you this but we're running out of time." I stood up and pulled up my bookbag.

"Mr Malfoy," I flinched as Moody called out my name, "Ms Granger, Professor McGonagall would like to speak with you." Moody informed, he looked at me with his regular eye. I arched a brow, what was this about- oh.

"But Professor we really need to stay with Harry, we-"

"Hermione, no. Let's go." I grabbed her arm and ran out of the Library, not before Madam Pince scowled at my behaviour, "sorry!" I called. We ran into Professor McGonagall's class to see Tommy and a little girl, who I remember was called Gabrielle. Tommy rolled his eyes and got back to sketching.

"Hey Tommy?" I asked, more than greeted.

"I'm sketching you." He answered. I looked at Hermione in confusion, then turned back to him, "Look, you're getting eaten by a shark. But you're happy about it." He tilted his lips only the slightest, I think that was the first time I had ever seen the boy smile at me and not Cassius. Now that I think about it? I'm pretty sure Cassius was the only person ever able to make Tommy smile… aww.

"That's nice, can I keep it?"

"Nope, need to show Cass. He likes my art." Tommy hid his face in his book and smiled, I smirked at the tiny blush. To be completely honest, Tommy's drawing were more cartoon figures that a 5 year-old could draw. It had crayons marks and everything. Nice to know that Cassius like it.

"Ahh you're all here." McGonagall came out of her office and turned to look at us all. Tommy put his sketch book his bookbag and slouched as McGonagall walked over. "Today I'll need to you all to drink this potion-"

"I'm not drinking anything." Tommy scowled.

"Professor Snape brewed it," she informed. Tommy looked at her and then the potion before shrugging and downing the lot. Tommy then collapsed on the ground, I helped pick him up and place him on a desk. "Knew that'd work. Now come on, Gabrielle, your turn."

Gabrielle looked Professor McGonagall as if she was crazy but drank the potion. Hermione helped her when the little girl collapsed into her arms. "My turn, I guess."

"Draco, this might have negative effects on your Subconscious form." McGonagall informed. I nodded and looked at the potion, there was only one way to find out. I took a swig of the juice, which tasted of water… nothing and was immediately consumed with darkness.

I opened my eyes to see Harry cupping my cheek, I looked around and saw that I just resurfaced from the Black Lake. I looked at the stands and started to swim and when I didn't notice Gabriella. I swam to the Beauxbaton students. "Where is she?" I asked FLeur.

She looked at me worriedly, "Did you save Gabrielle, where is she?" I asked.

"I- I couldn't- There was no time." She was crying and I nodded. I swam back out to the lake, where's Harry? I reached into my robes, which were not there. Okay then. I took a huge gulp of air and swam down. Immediately I saw Harry, he was being dragged down but some creatures I couldn't see properly. I swam closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body.

He opened his eyes and I looked up to see Gabriella. Harry grabbed his wand and whispered _ascendio._ We both started to rise, I hooked an arm around Gabrielle, my lungs compressed against one another.

We resurfaced in to the landing, hard against the wood. Cheers erupted from everyone around us, I looked around and saw that Fleur was hugging her sister, Harry was shivering. Hermione was sitting next me trying to talk and Ron was wrapping a towel on both Harry and I. My head was hurting, and not the good kind. I hissed and grabbed my head, until the pain consumed my body.

"Dray!" I heard my friend shouting, Hermione was pulling my hands away, Harry was holding my face and Ron had his arms around my legs to stop them flailing. No! I'm dematerialising! Don't touch me! I tried so hard to scream my words out until we were all consumed in purple.

"NO!" I screamed as Harry, Hermione and Ron screamed in agony around me. We all fell on something and rolled off. I landed on top of Harry who groaned, realising that we were still in our same clothes but they were a lot more dry. "Guys?" Harry looked up to see me and groaned.

"I think I hit my head," he informed.

"Erm, Dray?" Hermione called. Harry and I both stood up and looked up. I looked at my surroundings, we were in the Great Hall.

"Oh okay, the Great Hall, with students…" I turned to face Hermione and almost shrieked, "Professor McGonagall? The Deputy Head?" I asked.

"That's Head, actually," she informed. My face paled, no. That- the other- they couldn't know.

"Stop!" I shouted, I looked over to see… Potter, Granger and Weaselbee… oh my god… and me. "Professor, could we go to your office?" I asked, I didn't wait for answer before I dragged Hermione, Ron and Harry with me.

"Dray, where are we?" Harry asked. I stopped and looked around at the office. I was in the TRansfiguration office, it'd only take Minnie a couple minutes for her to realise I meant her 'old' office and not her 'new' one. That was enough time to explain.

"Okay, look. To stop confusion, I'll call you guys by your Animagus names and the older us's my personal nicknames. Also, hi welcome to me timeline. The original timeline. Don't ask how I know, we must have gone through a portal. I'm still trying to figure out how this whole Subconscious Conscious charm works, but well… I'm guessing my Subconscious tried to go back to my Conscious form. Except we ended up here, the _original_ timeline… the one where I didn't make the Subconscious charm." I looked at their confused faces, even Hermione. "Okay, you're still confused. Look I can't explain but-"

The door opened and in stepped Scarhead, Draco, Weaselbee and Mud- Granger. I scowled, calling her mudblood was easier, but I've changed. Damn… I sound like a Gryffindor. "Please sit down you three- I mean four. And explain." she ordered. We all sat down, I wonder if it's a good time to eat some biscuits.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start. Hi, names Draco but you can call me Dray-"

"Shut up Malfoy and cut to the chase," Ron sneered.

"Excuse me?" I looked at Thnx who stood up, "what did you just say to my friend. Dray you never told me I was an arse!" Griffin held him down. The older us looked very shocked to say the least.

"Erm, guys?" I asked, everyone turned to me, "I meant the Marauders 2.0." I explained. Scarhead. Granger and Weaselbee looked very shocked to say the least.

"Yes?" Prongs asked.

"Can you go outside?"

"But-" I glared at Prongs and he huffed, "finnnneeee."

They all left and I quickly went to explaining. "Okay, so after the war I decided to use this Charm… long story short it's called the Subconscious Conscious charm. Meaning I could split my body into two forms… I took it a step further and decided to go back in time. Anyway, I've spent three years with Prongs, Griffin and Thnx-"

"Who?" Draco asked. We all looked at older me a little more surprised, "what? I want to know what I did."

"Griffin is Hermione. Prongs Jr, or Prongs for short is Harry. Ron is called Thnx- Personally I think it's the best name and then there's me Dray. Yeah, I know I'm boring. Anyway I decided to go back in time to change the events of the time, save all those who died, try to prevent the war-"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Scarhead shouted, "what could change?"

"Yeah, I know. Why'd you think I risked it? I have no life now, I'm only here to help, you scarhead can go to hell!" I stood up and glared at the man. "Don't forget that I may look 14 but I'm 19, I'd hex you into oblivion if I didn't leave my wand with Minnie." McGonagall gasped and I smirked.

"The only people who know about my Subconscious Conscious charm is McGonagall, Harry, Hermione and Ron. But, the only people who about the _past_ is McGonagall." I stared at the Headmistress and nodded. "Some things have changed, since then. I'm a Gryffindor-" Draco snorted, "and the others don't know. You can't tell them anything. We've just come from the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Dray? Can we come in, now?" Prongs asked. We all looked back to see the Marauders 2.0. Walking back in, "honestly I'm a bit knackered." he sat down next me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You know I still hate you from the Yule Ball." I smirked as Prongs whined.

"But I apologised-"

"Yeah Dray, seriously. It's okay." Griffin said. Granger stood up and glared daggers at me.

"No I can't believe that this is all true. I'd never be friends with you." Granger shouted.

"Don't you dare judge him!" Griffin shouted, rounding up on her older self.

"He called me mudblood!"

"He called me sister!" she creamed her hair going more frizzy. Granger stopped and looked at me in disbelief. I sat up and hooked an arm around Griffin's tense shoulders.

"Calm, sis. Ron and Hermione are the closests people I'll ever have to calling a brother and sister," I said. Draco walked from behind McGonagall and patted my back.

"You did good. Had the life I never got. I'm proud."

"Cool, dad kicked us out of the Manor by the way…"

"He WHAT?"

"Yeah… pretty annoying if you tell me." I shrugged, Prongs laughed and hugged me from behind. "Still annoyed." Griffin let go and looked at me. "What? Okay finnneee… I'll forgive!" Prongs cheered and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are the best _ex_ boyfriend ever!" he cheered, I laughed along with him.

"Wait what?" both Draco and Scarhead shouted, looking between Prongs and I; then back at each other.

"Well, not dating anymore… we broke up- on good terms though. We're deciding to take it slow." Prongs informed.

McGonagall snorted and looked at Weaselbee. He rolled his eyes but handed her 10 galleons. "Even if you're from an Alternate Timeline, still counts." she winked and pocketed the money. Whilst Scarhead and Draco looked utterly betrayed.

"You know?" Thnx said. We all turned to look at him, "this place sucks. Like there's no unity. The slytherin's over here really do hate the Gryffindor's. Where's the house unity?" Ron asked. I looked away from the others and turned to the Marauders.

"That's kind of how life here is. Back in our timeline everyone sits with everyone, we're all friends and the Slytherins are nicer to Gryffindors. Albeit, still disliking but they act civil, over here? Everyone kind of-" I turn to looked at the Golden Trio, "belittle's the Slytherins. We were locked up in the Dungeons for the war, you know? We're not that important-"

"That's disgusting? You guys left that happen?" Griffin turned to the Golden Trio, McGonagall and Draco, "In _my_ Hogwarts we're aloud to sit wherever we want. It's pretty much all about House Unity, we don't care about who wins or anything, we just care about each other. I want to go back to my Hogwarts."

"Yeah same… this place just- it reeks of rivalry." Ron turned his head in disgust.

"I'd like to know more about my past self but I kind of agree with you guys on that. Let's get out of here, Dray?" Prongs looked up at me.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to get out, but first. Scarhead? I need to talk to you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Always nice to have a little rivalry, I do miss it sometimes. Anyway, that's not why I called for you… I need to know where you were taken at the end of the Third Task."

"What?" Scarhead glared at me, "I knew you were lying-"

"I wasn't, I'm going to try and save Cassius. Remember him? He's the Hogwarts Triwizard Champions, not Cedric- Yeah I was surprised as well. Just tell me where you went, I did do the Charm to save lives you know?"

I smirk as he calms down, "It was Voldemort's Dad graveyard." I nodded and thanked him before walked away, "hey Draco? Have- have you told me you're a Death Eater yet?"

I looked down, "It's not important."

"So that's it?" Griffin asked.

"Pretty much." I said, smiling unsurely. I just thought that this would work. There's literally no facts to help me. "Hold tightly." Before I started to chant the words; _Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli_.

"Dray!"

"What?"

"Where fallllliinnggg!" Harry shouted, I looked down to see the Black Lake. We fell in with a satisfying splash and all resurfaced.

"That was weird!" Ron said as he swam to the edge. Everyone was waiting as if we'd only been gone for 2 seconds.

"Not weird, crazy!" Harry laughed. I couldn't help it, I was laughing to.


	22. Chapter 21

Dumbledore looked at us all surprised, I swam to the edge of the stands and hauled myself up. Immediately the cold air nipping at my body, I shivered as people came and wrapped towels around myself.

"Dude! That was wicked!" Dean complimented.

"What was?" Harry asked.

"You guys we're just surrounded by purple light and then you just appeared over the lake and fell right in!" Seamus laughed, he and Dean high-fived. I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly. Harry looked over at me, I arched a brow and smirked, what was he up to?

"Thank you for saving my sister, even though she was not yours to save," Feur kissed both Harry's cheeks and turned to me. I gave a shy wave, "and you helped, even though you were already a victim to the games-"

Before she could actually kiss me, I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine thanks, you have lip balm on, it's- sorry-" I said, she nodded and walked off. I cringed, that was a weird way to let someone down.

"You know what?" He declared, I sat up and sighed.

"What?"

"Fuck, taking this slow-" Harry leapt on me and placed his lips firmly on mine, cheers erupting from everyone. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me, I smiled and hummed softly into his lips. We let go and I gaze into his green eyes, I took of his glasses to see them more clearly. I pulled him closer and hugged the smaller boy, Harry wrapped his skinny arms around me. I buried my head in his hair and almost cried, wow… we broke up 3 days ago and I couldn't even handle it.

We let go to see everyone cheering, we both blushed and laughed. Dumbledore had an extra sparkle in his eye. For once I was way too happy to care about hating the man, right now. He told us that Cassius had come in first place, Tommy cheered and they both laughed and kissed. I couldn't help but cheer at the two of them, and for _chivalry and loyalty_ Harry came in second. I wasn't even in any condition to argue how unfair and disappointing that was.

"Prongs, Dray? We'll see you guys later alright?" Ron informed, he and Hermione looked like they were going to hang around with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Neville and the Twins. I nodded and we both intertwined our hands, getting up. We were still wet and were kind of cold but the sun was slowly coming up.

"Harry!" we both turned, expecting a fan or something but not Barty Crouch. I arched a brow but Harry didn't seem to mind that he was coming over. "I wanted to congratulate you on the Second Task."

"Oh well thanks," Harry shy answered. I kept an arm around his waist, and he secretly smiled.

"Yes, it must be very hard. Especially since your family. Take it as someone who knows what it's like to lose family." we stopped walking, I turned to actually listen to his words, "I'm sure your parents would have been very proud of you." Harry smiled kindly and I gave him a gentle squeeze. Crouch looked at me, "you know. People are wrong about you, you are nothing like your father. You're better." I smiled tightly, this was the same man that had his wife murdered to free his son from Azkaban.

"Well if it isn't Mr Crouch!" Moody's voice called, I stared at him. He looked between the three of us, "what you doing Crouch. Sucking up to the lads to get a summer job in the Ministry?" he smirked and I could see Barty Crouch Jr behind that face beaming with joy.

"We should get going, Prongs?" I turned to look at Harry who nodded. I looked back at Moody and saw Crouch Jr, awip his r=tongue across his bottom lip, I then proceeded to groan, "You'd think he'd learn to keep a low profile."

"What?"

"Nothing, come on let's go." I pulled us along the forest and towards the actual human beings.

The marauders and I were walking along the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid. We were talking about life and such and just having a good time.

"I remember yer from FOUR years ago' When you were just a wee bunch o' misfits!" Hagrid laughed.

"Hagrid," Ron smiled, gaining the half-giants attention, "we still are, just a bunch of misfits."

"True!" I exclaimed, we all laughed. I was kicking rocks and walking along the tree roots.

"Oh and congratulations on winning that Second Task der 'Arry! You'll be 'he youngest Triwizard Champ'on 'here is!" Hagrid cheered, Griffin, Ron and Hagrid started to sing the Hogwart song. I rolled my eyes and laughed, I looked over to where HArry was, walking a little bit ahead of us. I ran up to him and scooped him in my arms.

He let out a little squeal and laughed as I spun him from behind. I let him go and he turned around to face me, "yes, Dray?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine-" I rose my eyebrow and bit my lip, he sighed and dropped his head on my collarbone, "Each task keeps getting harder. What if I'm not able to do the last one?"

"You will, want to know why?" I asked. He looked up, I kissed his little nose, "because I'm going to be there. Every step of the way." Harry smiled and we both started to walk when Ron shrieked.

We both looked at each other and then ran towards where all the commotion was. Lying on the ground was Mr Barty Crouch, and I had a really good idea on who left him like this. I crouched down and placed my head by his chest, hoping, praying that this year it was going to be different.

"He's dead."

Harry and I were walking along the corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office. In swift silence, we told the statue guarding his stairs the password, which just so happened to be _Dip Daps_ , some really nice muggle sweets. We walked in silence as the stairs moved for us, I think Hermione would say these were like escalators.

I brought Harry closer to me and we walked towards Dumbledore's door, hesitating when we heard shouts from Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "Someone had died Fudge, we cannot let this go on-"

"The Triwizard Tournament had been going on for millennia. You must understand."

"Pardon you gents, but I thought it'd be wise to tell you that we're not the only ones who can here this-" Moody's voice but off and the door opened. Harry and I looked at each other and then finally stepped into his office.

"Excuse me," Fudge left the office, Moody followed after and Dumbledore looked between the two of us. Dumbledore then left and we both started to look around. Harry had accidently tripped over something, I was too busy looking at Fawkes to notice. But I did notice him cursing.

I turned around to see my boyfriend landing solely on his arse and sowling as he wiped dirt from his jumper. Rolling my eyes, I went over to help the poor lad. I extended my hand, he looked at it and smiled. I laughed as I helped pull him up. I found our closeness an excuse to wrap my arms around his waist. Harry tried to step back but I pull him closer to my chest, he placed his hands on my chest and I smirked.

"Don't like being this close, Prongs?"

"Not at all." He arched his brow.

"If I didn't know you, and I do. I'd say you're trying to turn this into a challenge."

"What if I was?" HArry leant closer his lips ghosting over mine.

"Then you should know that I'm a Slytherin, even if I wear that bloody Gryffindor badge. And us Slytherin's are known for being ambitious. Also, putting ourselves in stupid challenges but still… am." I moved closer so our noses were touching, "bi." I pressed my lips over his and let go, "ous-"

We jumped apart when we heard the sound of metal scraping against the rocky floor. I looked over the metal cabinet which was slowly opening. Showing a ray of shelves; holding small vials with light dreams in them… a pensieve. Their memories, but… there's so many.

"What's that?" Harry asked. I walked over to the bawl and brought out my wand.

"It's a pensieve, if you forget something, you can try place your memories in it. Hard stuff, although? You've managed to produce a full potrones, you'd probably be able to concentrate hard enough on any particular memory. Want to see?" I smirked, Harry nodded and walked over.

"What do we do?"

"Just go in."

" _It's Igor Karkaroff." Harry stated in complete amazement._

" _It's like Thnx said, Igor used to be death eater to You-know-who, now shhh!" I whispered as I turned to look at the calling. Everyone was looking at Igor who was chained and frail. He looked skinny, and unhealthy… that was Azkaban for you._

 _Barty Crouch was the judge and Igor was trying to win his escape, I looked closely as everyone chatter over the caged man. Literally. The man was in a narrow dome cage, that was magic proof and if Igor moved spikes would penetrate through his skin… horrible really. It was a good thing that the Ministry had changed, not gained in intelligence but at least it changed._

" _Roger Davies!" he cried, I looked at the man. He turned paler as Mr Crouch went and told him that Davies was dead. I leant closer and held on Harry's arm._

" _Augustoff Rufford!"_

" _Head of the Ministry of Defense?" Crouch asked. Igor nodded frantically and they noted that down._

" _Severus Snape!"_

" _I'll have you noted that Severus Snape was a former death eater. He's under my supervision, he is not a death eater any more," Dumbledore bellowed. I looked at Harry and leant so much more closer to railing I could have fallen._

" _Wait! Wait! I have one more, the death eater that helped Bellatrix Lestrange perform the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom!" I tightened my grip on Harry's arm. My eyes widening, that's how he was taken. "Barty Crouch Jr!" we all turned to look at him stand up and stare at everyone._

 _Moody flicked his wand and Barty fell into a number of papers. Auror's jumped over him as the Death Eater struggled._

" _Hello Father!" he laughed._

" _Send him to life imprisonment to Azkaban!"_

"Argh!" I shouted as both Harry and I fell out of the pensieve.

"It seems you have discovered my pensive." Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"It was Prongs fault!"

"Dray!?"


	23. Chapter 22

It was time for the Third Task, I was out at the stands waiting for other Champions. Harry and I were already outside, pretty cold but we've honestly been through worse. I got out my Slytherin notebook that Harry bought me for Christmas in our first year. I started to write dates and times in them, getting ready to stop all this. I remember Potter informing me that Peter Pettigrew helped in raising the Dark Lord- I mean Voldemort.

Finally, Tommy and Cassius ran into the stadium, I smirked as I saw a very flustered looking Tommy and smug looking Cassius. Tommy's hair was all over the place and I could see a very faint hickey that the boy obviously tried to hide under his tall collar. Now that I saw it, Tommy's collar wasn't high, his coat was just too big, it was Cassius's.

"Have fun Tommy?" I laughed as the smaller blushed.

"Oh shut up! But… you alright?" he asked. "Like, from the panic attack and all, are you alright?" he looked at me and I had to take a back-track. His eyes, it was like he looking straight into my soul. "I'm not looking straight into your soul, I'm just asking a question." Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to look at Cassius who was talking to Professor Snape. "Cassius is worried. I should hed to him," Tommy said.

"Your a legilimens," I blurted. Tommy froze and looked at me. "I could tell, I'm an occlumens. It's been a long time since someone invaded my mind, I would have blocked it. But, you're not a threat." I stated.

Tommy stared at me surprised and shook his head, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't control it. If you don't answer me; my mind immediately looks for the answer even if you don't want to give them." he apologised and looked down.

I smiled "It's okay." Tommy and ran off to Cassius. Harry tugged on my arm, "Yes?" I asked. He looked at Tommy curiously and then up at me.

"What's an occlumens and legilimens?" he asked.

"Legilimens are rare, they're people who are born able to read other people's minds. Other people, like Severus Snape or You-Know-Who learn and master legilimency. They're capable of controlling and unhinging a victims more precious and scariest memories. Not as good as legilimens but they're pretty good at it. I'm an occlumens, I'm able to close my mind easily. I used it a lot in the war, Tommy is a legilimens. I was took off guard when he entered my mind… now that I think about. That's probably how he calmed me down when I had a panic attack. He probably invaded my mind, trying to find something to calm me down.

Occlumency is very hard to master, as well as, legilimency." I explained, Harry nodded and I looked at the time, "I have to go. Don't think I'm abandoning you like I did during third year." I cut off Harry as he opened his mouth. "I'll be with you. Maybe if things go well tonight, I'll be able to stop everything. And I mean _everything._ " I smiled and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Everything?"

"Everything." I conformed, "I'll see you a couple of minutes." I cupped his cheek and brought us closer so our breathes were mixing together. "I'm going to fix this."

I was going to do it, this was the last book. The last chapter, and I was going to stop it right here right now. I went over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded and handed me the Subconscious Conscious potions, I had three vials. Ron handed me the floo powder, I nodded. We didn't exchange words. I turned-

"Dray?" it was Hermione. I turned around to see Ron place an arm around Hermione's shoulder. She had tears around her eyes, and my heart broke.

I ran over and hugged the guys, "I'm not going to die." _hopefully,_ "I'll be back. I'm not saying bye, I'm just saying…" I breathed hard. "I'll see you guys later." I let go, Ron nodded too quickly, he let out a little sob and I patted his back, "I'll see ya mate."

I ran through Hogwarts, most of the ghost getting angry at me for disrupting them. I pulled out me wand and clutched the wooden stick harder than necessary. "Jelly tots." I told the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, he opened and I ran up the moving stairs, going a lot more quicker than necessary. I ran over to his floo, I stopped and turned to the glass window. I walked towards it and looked outside to see everyone cheering as the canon let loose and the champions started to descend into the maze. I looked at the fireplace connected to Dumbledore's office and back the office.

"Little Hangleton!" I shouted clearly, stepping into the flames. Did you know how much international floo powder cost? Yeah that's right! You don't. It's a lot, I couldn't even translate it into muggle money, I'd need Aishah's help. I looked at the little town around me… it was dead. The towns people were too old-fashioned, the houses looked more like cottages and everything seemed so out of place. I wandered around for a little while unlike I found someone who seemed the least creepiest.

"Um? Do you know where the graveyard is?" I asked the tomato seller. He looked at me a little crazy but rolled his eyes.

"I'd be willing." he sneered. I arched a brow, what was he playing at? "But a bowl of tomatoes and I'll tell you." I rolled my eyes and propped up a galleon. He smirked and gave me a brown bag with the fruit and pointed down the road. I rolled my eyes, took the tomatoes and gave him the galleon. I walked off before- "Hey! What type o' money do you call this?" I started to run and skidded, sprinting into the graveyard.

I remember Potter telling me about the fact that he was captured by Riddle's dad's gravestone which was a huge Grim Reaper statue. It wasn't hard to notice it, I walked along the grave stone and saw Thomas, Mary and Tom Riddle etched onto the stone. I shuddered and looked down at the grass, I tentatively stepped off the two parents and apologised. I looked around for a safe spot to hide, the was a little grave digger's shed and sat on the side of it. Hidden by the obvious shadow. Now the waiting game. I hated that game.

I had successfully gnawed down on one tomato. They were disgusting, I prefer them when they're in sandwiches and there's a lot of sauce to get rid of the taste. Hours had past and I was starting to get bored. I looked at the brown bag with tomatoes in and made a noise of disgust. I wasn't going to have another one of those. I started to draw into the dirt around me, I was a good artist but the only thing that remotely looked funny right now were dicks. So there I was… at my lowest… drawing dicks in the dirt. Now that I think about I think I was drawing dicks over someone's grave.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and started to scraped away my drawing, "I'm so sorry…" I looked up, "Talie. I didn't mean to draw dicks over your grave." I was tidying up the dirt and that's when I heard the grunts of two male characters. Harry and Cassius. I peered up over Talie's gravestone and scrambled away. The boys couldn't see me, not yet at least. "Thanks… Aliza," I said as Aliza's grave helped me hide myself. Was is disrespecting to talk to the dead? Nah… I'm sure I'm the most exciting thing that happened to them since… I don't know when.

I grabbed my wand and held on it as Peter emerged. Cassius was the first to confront him, "Who are you?" he demanded as he held his wand.

"Kill the spare!" A raspy voice commanded from the bundle in Peter's arms.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

"Accio Cassius!" I whispered, Cassius flew straight over to me and Peter threw the curse at a gravestone. "Oof!" Cassius fell on top of me, "hey, come on!" I grabbed his hand and we ran. Harry! Harry! My head was shouting at me to go and get him, but not now. I'd kill all three of us.

"What- who-"

"It doesn't matter! Get on with it!" that voice ordered. And that's when I noticed the burning cauldron, how did I miss that?! I looked, completely powerless, as Peter went and threw the bundle in his arm into the burning pot. Harry was gasping and coughing as the Grim Reaper reached and dragged him into the statues body.

"You left your boyfriend." Cassius pointed out. I turned to gim.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I hissed, I glanced around, "You stay here with…" I looked back at the grave stones we were hiding behind, "Mila and Maya, and don't touch my tomatoes. This is all part of the plan?"

"What plan?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure yet, to be quite honest. Just gonna wing it." I shrugged.

"You are such a Gryffindor."

I gasped, "you take that back! I'm more Slytherin that I am Gryffindor!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well for one, I saved your bloody life. I've got rules, set rules. I'm not planning on crossing them, even if I don't have a plan!" I hissed, Cassius rolled his eyes and turned to look at Harry. He widened his eyes and tugged on my sleeve. I pushed his hand and turned to look… oh that doesn't look good. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm stopping that ritual and you're going to stay here."

"I'm fine with that." I rolled my eyes, he could've at least pretended that he wanted to sacrifice his life for- you know what? He's a good Slytherin.

"Bone of a father; unwillingly given." Pettigrew threw a bone into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant; willingly sacrificed." Pettigrew took his knife and chopped his hand right off. I looked at Harry's widened eyes, he was frightened. I slowly crept behind his Grim Reaper statue he didn't seem to mind, as long as I didn't touch Harry. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." Peter turned to Harry and sliced the boys wrist. I looked in horror as he walked towards the cauldron. Before Pettigrew dropped Harry's blood into the cauldron, I accio-ed the knife.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I smirked, I pulled out my wand and start to duel Wormtail. "Intrusos!"

Wormtail caught me in the shin and threw the knife into the cauldron.

"YES!"

"NO!" I shouted, I looked at Harry and ran to him, "come on! Move it!" I screamed at the Reaper statue who stayed in his spot.

"Dray- quick! Go, Cassius, save him!"

I looked at Harry in horror, I wasn't just going to leave him, "I'll be back." I whispered and kissed him. I looked as Voldemort slowly reclined into his body and ran away. Pettigrew too busy looking at his master that he didn't notice Cassius, me and my tomatoes run behind the gravediggers stone shed. I pulled Cassius behind, hiding him closely, I needed to save him.

Voldemort laughed and I hid as he looked towards us. I clutched the brown paper bag closer to me. "Wormtail, your arm." It's like I could feel it again, the searing pain, the Death Eater's being called. I watched as the Death Eater's all came to his call. I watched as my father came. "Take this," I whispered, giving Cassius the tomatoes.

"What? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know. I'm going to save my boyfriend and then we'll think of a way out of here," I said more to myself then Cassius. I looked back to see Harry withering on the ground, the crucio being pulled over his body. I watched as Voldemort sneered at Harry. I watched as Harry tried his signature disarming spell, _expelliarmus_. And then I watched as Harry ran away when Voldemort turned his back on him.

I grabbed Harry and hugged him close, his body pressed closely to mine. Him shaking against me, "What do we do?" he shivered.

"I-I don't really know. Could try apparating to the Portkey?" I looked at Cassius.

"I skipped out, never got my license." he said.

"I could try, but the magic. It'd consume my body, then we'd all die… maybe even Volde-"

"No, we're not doing that, I'm ending this-" before I could ask what Harry was doing, he ran out of the clearing. I looked at Cassius and walked out as well.

"Oh, we have two-"

"Actually, three." Cassius remarked. I looked at the boy astonished.

I got out my wand and grabbed Harry's hand. Squeezing it tightly. Cassius put his wand away and stood behind us, I let my magic flow out of me, creating a shield… almost.

"Let's end this, Tom." Harry stood proudly.

"As you wish." Voldemort and Harry started to battle. Their magic fusing together, Avada kedavra against Expelliarmus. I honestly didn't know who'd win- Holy Hera! White beams of light emitted from their wands power and I saw all that died.

Lily and James Potter floating towards Harry. I clutched closer to him and listened to his father's words. He wore rectangular glasses and looked like a kid to be honest. Only a few years older than 19 year-old me. He looked exactly like Harry, and Lily. She was beautiful, they both were so young. Too young, to die.

"Harry, when the connection is broken- you must get to the Portkey!" he ordered, he had a spark in his eye, mischief. He was a marauder after all. "We can ring it in for a moment- but _only_ a moment! Do you understand?" Harry looked almost to tears, but nodded. "Draco!" I turned to face him.

"Sir?"

"Take care of him!"

"I'll try my best?" I shrugged, this was the first for me.

"Sweetie let go, you're ready. Let go." Lily urged. I pulled a quick shielding charm and accio-ed the Portkey.

"Take that!" Cassius shouted, I looked up to see… him throwing tomatoes at Voldemort? I grabbed Harry and Cassius and pulled them through the Portkey, mixing in with the regular flurry of colours until we landed on the ground of the Stadium. "Ooh…"


	24. Chapter 23

"Cassius!" I heard Tommy scream. I held my head, the worst headache coming over me. I shakily looked up to see Cassius on the ground, his right leg all jacked up.

"He was splinched!" I shouted, I held my head and looked to see Dumbledore race over.

"What happened?"

"It was Voldemort! Sir, he- he's alive. He's stronger than ever. We- we barely managed to escape, he's alive. He's alive and he's coming for us. He's coming for us all. Voldemort's alive!" I shouted, I stopped to consider my words. He's alive. That meant- mother. I needed to save her, but Harry.

I looked around to see Griffin and Thnx, but not Harry. "Where's Prongs? Where's Harry?" I looked to Dumbledore who had now realised that said boy was missing. "Moody." I said. Dumbledore looked at me in surprise, but I got up. "Moody has him, let's go."

"Draco, you can't make accusations-"

"I don't _care_ about what you think Dumbledore. Minnie, it's Moody. It's been him all along, we're probably going to need you to Professor Snape." I looked at both of them and ran towards the castle before I could hear their answers.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Moody's not Moody. Barty Crouch Jr escaped Azkaban, his mother replaced him in his cell, by using Polyjuice Potions. She died and took his place, he stayed with his father. The saying is true, like father like Son." I ran along the corridors and up the moving staircase. "Crouch had his son under the imperius to keep him under control. Junior escaped and used Moody as his way into the school. Moody's in a chest, he's in a chest in Junior's office. It's been him the whole time, he wants to kill Harry in order to please the Dark Lord." I ran up the steps, taking two at a time.

"Alohomora!" I shouted, the locked wouldn't open. I took two steps back and shouted, "bombardo!" I kicked the door down and saw Junior hovering over Harry, "Intrusos!" I shouted. Rappelling Junior and smashing him against the wall. "Don't touch my boyfriend, you shuckface." I sneered.

"Draco!" Harry ran over and I pulled him into a hug. "Draco I-I didn't- he just-"

"Hey, it's alright. Let's just go. Seriously, I just need some sleep."

Harry and I both entered the Hospital to see Tommy sleeping in the same bad as Cassius. Cassius was reading a book and stroking Tommy's hair as the boy curled closer into him. "Hey Cassius!" I greeted, sitting on the next bed.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat next to me.

"Anything you need?" he asked.

"Actually it's something we'd come to give you, it's the prize money from the Tournament." Harry explained. He got off the bed and slowly limped over to the older Slytherin. "I don't need it, so here." Harry shoved the bag on Cassius's lap. Tommy groaned and stured before settling down again.

"We both won, even if You-Know-Who did get resurrected. We'll split." Cassius halved the money and transfigured a second bag for Harry to carry it in.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll live… he's alive now. The ministry don't want to believe it, but I saw it."

"It's all good," I said stepping closer, "as long as we know and the people around us believe it then? We're good. Never liked the Ministry anyway." I smiled. We all laughed which woke up Tommy.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up you filthy, little, slintheads!" Tommy complained and sat up. Harry and I laughed before walking away.

"Where to now? What am I going to do with this, as well? I didn't expect him to half it." Harry asked, lifting his prise money. I looked at the Twins and smirked.

"I think I have a good idea."

"It's all going to change now it's it?" Hermione asked. I looked at Harry and then at Ron. I bit my lip, we couldn't deny it. Everything was changing.

"Yes," said Harry. I looked at him and nodded, someone had to say it out loud. It made it more believable, and me? I couldn't, and I'm grateful that I didn't have to. Things were going to get a lot darker these days and I'm happy that I'm at least here to be ready for it.

Because it's like the old man said:

 _Happiness can_ _be found in_ _the darkest of time_ _s, if one only remembers_ _to turn on_ _the light._


	25. Sequel!

I present to you... The next book:

It's called Harry Potter and the Killing Curse. I do hope you like the book cover, I did spend quite some time on it, and also. Happy Christmas, since I may not be able to wish it!

For anyone who's reading this in years to come, it's December 19th 2017 and this book is my Christmas present to you all. I do hope you like this book because I sure did love writing it. And anyone new to the series, hello! *waves*

Welcome my fellow Potterheads as I explains to you my plans for the next upcoming book, but first. How'd you like this book, I hope it was a good contrast towards Book version and Movie version for you. I really did try to take that into account for you. I personally love the way this book came out to you guys, I'd also like to thank you for reading said book. You guys are amazing and whilst I was writing, gave me great input for what to do in my stories.

So… the next book. Book 5, I'm going to be completely honest. The only _real_ reason I wanted to write this series was because I wanted a fic with Harry and Draco. And to have a weird Draco-Sirius relationship where they try to be mutual since they both love Harry, but fail. I didn't really think I'd need to write the first four books to get here. But, I'm happy I did.

Writing this book was great and I have some really good things planned for you guys.

Sirius and Draco not really liking each other, but trying to be mutual because of their love for Harry

May have Tommy's legilimens come in to help Harry practice his occlumency skills.

Should I kill Sirius?

Wolfstar, but with a little twist.

What's going to happen if Sirius and Remus are together, where comes little Teddy

Any new backlashes to Draco using the Subconscious Conscious Charm?

The next book you will be able to find in my profile, so just check there! And happy Christmas!


End file.
